The Yamani Knight Trilogy, Part 1: Assassin
by Sea-Aggie
Summary: Lord Wyldon doesn't allow Kel to stay. She returns to the Yamani Islands where the Emperor invites her to become a Yamani knight - the most feared knights in the world.
1. I'm Sorry

Kel paused, placed her Yamani mask on, and took a deep breathe before knocking on Lord Wyldon's door. The moment she had been dreading all year had finally come.

"Come in," came a voice from inside the room.

_I am stone,_ she thought as she opened the door, _Stone._ Lord Wyldon sat at his desk. His back straight and true, his face stern.

"Sit down," he told the young girl.

She sat in one of the two straight back chairs. Her heart beat quickly. She kept her face showing absolutely no emotion.

"Keladry, I speak to you as I do to my children. You are getting older, you're body will start to change and boys will begin to look at you differently if they have not already done so. I am afraid that I cannot allow you to stay. (Her face fell behind her Yamani mask, her fears had come true, she couldn't stay). I'm sorry Kel, but you would be too much of a distraction."

Kel stood up, her back straight she walked to the door.

As she placed her hand on the doorknob she turned around and faced him, "You will regret not letting me stay, Lord Wyldon, I swear by Mithros and the Goddess, you will regret it."

She then exited the room and quickly went down the hall to her room where she threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

A peck on her cheek woke her, Crown was sitting on her nose, a questioning look on her face.

"I'm all right Crown, I just won't be returning."

She looked out the window and realized that it was time for supper. She had promised to tell her friends the news at supper.

* * *

As she walked into the room she grabbed a tray and filled it with food including extra vegetables for Neal. She sighed. It would be the last time she could remind him to eat them. She scanned the room looking for her friends. She finally spotted them. Tonight they were giddier then usual, if that was possible. She took in the scene of their laughter, saving the memory for later. She put on her Yamani mask and walked toward the table. They spotted her and the laughter was replaced with questioning looks. She gave her head a slight shake. The rest of their meal was silent, except for when Neal grumbled when Kel reminded him to eat his vegetables. 


	2. Going Crazy with Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce. This also goes for the first chapter.**

**Note: Sorry about that really weird thing with Lord Wyldon's name at the beginning of the last chapter. The spell check must have put it there.**

The next morning, Kel woke and went to say goodbye to Peachblossom. Gods, how she was going to miss him. A tear silently slid down her cheek as she gave him one last sugar cube. He nuzzled her, feeling her discomfort.

"Kel?" a voice asked from outside the stall.

She quickly wiped away her tear and turned around. Stephen stood there. He had some papers in his hand, which he handed over to her. She scanned over them. She let a thin smile show on her face. Her unknown gift giver had bought Peachblossom and given him to her.

"I was also given a note to ask what you were doing, so that ... this person could pay for board for him."

"I'm not sure Stephen, I really have no idea."

"Just let me now when you figure it out. He can stay here for now if there isn't any room at your parents house in Corus."

"Thanks Stephen."

He turned and left. She groomed Peachblossom and then went to get her belongings from her room. After retrieving them she returned her key and left for her parents' house. She stored her things in her room and sat on her bed. _I hate him,_ she thought, _I hate him and will never forgive him for not letting me stay. Never. The same goes for the king. He could of ordered Lord Wyldon to let me stay. But No. He was to afraid of losing Lord Wyldon then to do what was right and let me stay. _Similar thoughts kept going through her mind. She finally picked up her glaive and started to twirl it. The madder she got, the faster she twirled. She spun it over and over and went over all the dance patterns she knew for the rest of the day. Only stopping when her mother came in and physically stopped her and lead her to the table for dinner.

After dinner she began her furious spinning again. She continued through the night, not stopping until breakfast the next morning when her father stopped her. She immediately started again after the meal. That night her mother took her glaive away and hid it. So she started with her sword. Her father took that one away. She switched to staff, spear, and knifes as they were each taken away. She would have even used her lance except she didn't have a dummy to practice on and Peachblossom was at the palace stables. She finally started to practice her hand to hand combat. The one thing her parents could not take away.

"Kel," said her mother firmly, as she grabbed Kel's arms.

Kel struggled a moment before she went limp in her mother's hold. Her lack of sleep and picking at her food had finally took its toll.

"Kel, you need to stop overworking yourself. At the pace you're going you'll kill yourself."

"I'll show them, ma, I'll show them how _distracting _I can be."

Ilane turned her daughter to face her, forcing Kel to look at her eyes, "I'm sure you will Kel, but overworking yourself will not get you there. You need to eat and sleep. I've talked it over with your father and we agreed to give you back your weapons _if _you promise to pace yourself, eat your food, and sleep. We also think, and I'm sure you will agree, it would be best if you returned to the Yamani Islands."

She waited for a response, but none came, Kel was fast asleep. She laid her daughter on her bed, covering her with a blanket, and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.


	3. The Voyage

Kel stood at the railing of the ship, waving goodbye to her parents. She was on her way to the Yamani Islands, were she would be welcome with open arms. She stayed there staring off into the horizon until dinner. After she ate _all_ of her food as she had promised she went to her cabin and grabbed her glaive. She took it up on deck to practice since her cabin was too small. Once it was dark she went to her room to study. She had promised her parents to keep up on her studies. Everyday she practiced with each one her weapons (minus her lance), groomed Peachblossom, and studied. She peered at dusk and dawn at the horizon trying to catch a glance of her beloved islands.

The cry finally came one day as she was spinning her glaive. She raced to the railing and stayed there as the islands grew larger. They were almost to the dock when she realized that she wasn't in her kimono, she raced downstairs to her cabin and changed. She ran back upstairs just in time to see them dock.

A welcoming party waited for her. (Her parents had sent a letter on the previous ship). Prince Eitaro offered his hand as she stepped of the gangplank and onto the dock. He led her to a beautiful golden brown mare with a gold mane. Peachblossom would be brought to the palace later. She mounted and rode sidesaddle to the palace. She was greeted by Yukimi, one of her close Yamani friends.

They bowed to each other hands on their thighs.

"If you will follow me Keladry noh Dakjui (her parents had been given land in the Yamani Islands when they became part of the Emperor's close circle) I will show you to your apartments," Yuki (Yukimi's nickname) said in the required formal manner even though Kel knew perfectly well where her family's apartments were.

As soon as they entered the apartments they removed their Yamani masks and hugged one another.

"The Emperor expects to meet with you tomorrow, Kel. He has important news for you."

Kel nodded she expected he would wish to greet her. As to what the news was, well she would just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.


	4. A Proposal

**Disclaimer: Announcing that I am NOT Tamora Pierce, but you should have been able to figure that out ages ago.**

"Announcing Keladry noh Dakjui," cried out a man as Kel walked down the walkway towards the thrown. She bowed to the Emperor by placing her hands on her thighs and knelt down on the ground staying in that position until the Emperor spoke.

"Rise Keladry noh Dakjui, I have a proposition to make. I wish for you to become one of my knights. (Kel gasped). I was very upset when I heard Tortall threw away such a good warrior. Do you accept my offer?"

"Y...yes my majesty, I do. Thank you."

"Then you are now Keladry noh Dakjui, page of the Yamani Islands."

* * *

Kel was riding Peachblossom, thinking on what had just happened. She still couldn't believe it. She was to become a Yamani knight - the most feared knights in the world. They were more than just normal knights, they were trained in many other weapons besides the nor mal sword, lance, spear, etc., but more importantly they were the Emperor's personal assassins. Unlike the training in Tortall, which allotted a certain amount of years before becoming a knight, they had to be practically perfect in weaponry, have a great deal of knowledge, skills in disguising themselves so they could blend in and spy, and they had to perform a certain number of _tasks _for the Emperor. After that was complete they had to pass the Chamber of Ordeal, which was **much** harder to survive than Tortall's chamber. 

She was to report to the training field tomorrow morning to start her training to become a Yamani knight. She turned Peachblossom to the palace. She had wrote a letter earlier that morning to her parents telling them the news and asking them to keep it a secret - she wanted to surprise all of Tortall with the news once she was a knight.

**Note: Sorry the last few chapters were a little drab, but the story should get more interesting now.**


	5. The First Test

The next morning Kel waited for her training master bright and early (meaning at dawn), on the practice courts. She was dressed in breeches and a tunic, which were red and purple, the Emperor's personal colors (red for bloodshed and purple for royalty). Five boys, wearing the same attire, stood nest to her at attention. Half an hour passed by, two boys started to grumble. They left before another fifteen minutes had passed, claiming that, "we have better things to do than to stand around in the sun all day." After an hour another boy left. She and the two remaining boys just stood there and waited for their master to show up. At noon the Emperor and their new training master finally showed.

"I would like to congratulate you all for passing your first test," the Emperor began as they bowed, "patience is a key element to become a knight. Now, rise and greet your training master, The Dragon."

Kel couldn't believe it. They were going to be taught by The Dragon, theEmperor's favorite knight!He was called The Dragon, due to his language and like of fire. He enjoyed using it to kill his opponents and torture them.

She and her year mates bowed to The Dragon and he returned the bow.

"You have probably heard of me and my accomplishments. If you haven't then I wonder where you have been living. Becoming a knight is hard. You must be prepared to wake at all hours, go without food and water for days if needed, and die if something goes wrong. Not only will you be trained to be a knight, you will gain skills in spying and being an assassin. How long you stay a page depends on you. After you have mastered weaponry and learned all of the skills required, you will go on a mission to find your true Name. As soon as you have found It, you will return to the palace and become a squire. The name you now posses will no longer be yours. You will be called only by your true Name. This name can be an animal, an immortal, an object, really anything. As a squire you will be required to perform a certain number of...shall we say, _tasks_? After those are accomplished you will enter the Chamber. There you will go through pure torture. If you survive, you will become a Yamani knight."

His speech made her feel like fire was running through her veins. She would become a knight before any of her "year mates" at the palace did. That would show Tortall, but mostly it would make Lord Wyldon and King Jonathan regret sending her home.


	6. Fear

**Disclaimer: I get tired of writing disclaimers and forget half of the time, so this is the last one I'll write for this story. I don't own ANYTHING, well...except for Sakuyo (the horse), The Dragon, the plot line, and...OK, I don't own anything which you recognize, all of that belongs to the famed Tamora Pierce, everything else is mine. WOW! this has turned into quite a long disclaimer! And now onto the story...**

**A/N: Wait! One more thing. A few people have let me know that they don't think that Kel would be particularly happy becoming a knight before her Tortallian year mates and since it wasn't their fault she got kicked out that she shouldn't be mad at them. First of all she isn't mad at her Tortallian friends. Secondly, she wants to become a knight before her friends to show Tortall, but mostly Lord Wyldon and Jonathan that even though she's a girl, she can become as good of aknight as any boy and in less time. Thirdly, for where I'm going in the story I need her to become a knight before her friends so that she is already a knight when I have her return to Tortall. And that is all I am going to tell you. And now truly onto to the story...**

For the next year and a half Kel learned how to use more weapons than she thought possible. She ended up turning one of the rooms in her apartment into her own armory. She had several types of swords, many glaives, various whips, hundreds of knifes, shukusen in several different styles, lances, bows, spears, clubs, war axes, war hammers, steel knuckles, and many other weapons, which are too numerous to mention. She had learned how to properly hold each and every weapon and was deadly with many of them. Luckily, the Emperor paid for the weapons for each of the pages. He even gave her a boy whose sole job was to clean her weapons.

Then there was her armor. She had plate mail, chain mail, leather tunics, and helms of various styles. Some were more decorative than others. She learned how to move in each one. How to become one with her armor. How to use it to the best of her ability.

She had several saddles and bridles for Peachblossom and Sakuyo (the golden brown mare she rode to the palace on her arrival to the Yamani Islands). She had named Sakuyo after the Yamani's trickster god, since she and Peachblossom found it wonderful to play tricks on anyone who came their way. Unlike Peachblossom she wasn't a warhorse, though she could fight like one. She was a Lady's horse. Perfect for when Kel would need to disguise herself to perform the Emperor's _tasks_.

Then there was learning how to disguise herself and her horses to blend in or to stick out, depending on the occasion. She had kimonos and dresses made to specifically hide her large muscles. She had face paint and dyes up to her eyeballs. She could become Raka, K'mir, or Bazhir on whim. She could disguise herself as male or female. She knew the cultures of many tribes and countries. Their music, dancing, and greetings.

She knew how to decode codes. What different potions did. How to escape from many different types of jail cells and handcuffs. She could hold her breathe for a long period of time. She could walk through a forest without making a single sound.

Kel knew how to do many things and was almost ready to go find her true Name. There was a problem though - she was terrified of heights.


	7. Dealing with Fear

"Fear can be a good thing," The Dragon started to explain to Kel and the other pages, "sometimes though it can hinder us from accomplishing our goals. Some are just impractical like the fear of spiders. These fears we need to learn to overcome. I want you to think about those fears. On your journey to find your Name you will have to overcome this fear. You are dismissed. Kel? Would you mind staying for a moment?"

"Yes, My Lord?" she asked.

"I think you are ready to find your Name."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do. I have talked it over with the Emperor and he agrees. Tomorrow you will leave. Where you journey to is up to you. Go where you feel led. You obviously will be unable to carry all of your weapons, so you need to choose and choose wisely. Your weapons can help decide the outcome of your Name. You can take both of your horses, using one for a pack horse, while you ride the other. You will be given papers from the Emperor, which will allow you to get supplies when you need them. This journey may last for a long time. I have a friend who still hasn't returned from his journey, he's still searching and will do so until the day he dies. It's dangerous, but I am confident you will finish it."

"Thank you."

"You should go now and prepare yourself, you ride at dawn."

"Yes, sir," she said as she turned and left the room.

When she got to her apartments she went strait to her armory. She stood there for several minutes thinking about what she should take. First came down her favorite glove. Then a couple of whips. (She had loved the feel of them in her hand since the day she first touched one). She pulled down several knifes and their sheaths. Next came a sword. Then a war hammer. She finally pulled down a bow with a sheath of arrows. She looked around the rooms one more time. She almost cried, for she was leaving so many friends behind.

Before she actually did break down and cry she left and pulled out her needed armor, clothing, dyes, makeup, etc. Then she went out and groomed her horses, preparing them for the trip.

"Kel?" a questioning voice asked outside of her stalls.

She turned around to see Yuki standing there, concern showing on her face.

"I wanted to say goodbye," Yuki said to break up the silence.

Kel just nodded her head silently and continued to groom Peachblossom.

"Kel? What's wrong," her long time friend asked with real concern.

"I can control a rearing horse without a thought, take on an immortal, yet I am afraid of heights."

Yuki laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kel asked, her forehead wrinkled.

"It's just so simple to fix."

"How?"

"Just start climbing anything, trees, towers, anything, which is high up. You'll get over it eventually."

"How do you know this?" Kel asked curiously.

"My brother had the same problem."

"Your brother?!" Kel asked amazed. Yuki's brother was always the first one up a tree to scout out the land and was able to climb the higher than anyone else in the palace.

Yuki nodded with a smirk.

"Thanks Yuki, I was just so worried that I wouldn't find my Name."

"It's all right Kel, you'll do fine. It'll be interesting to see what your Name ends up being. I'll see you off in the morning."


	8. The Journey Begins

Kel was awake and ready to set off on her journey at dawn. Yuki, The Dragon, and the Emperor watched her go down the well worn path, which led away from the palace. It was a pleasant day, the sun was shinning and the birds singing. She followed the path through the Yaki Forest and stopped at a stream for the day.

After setting up her tent, taking care of the horses, and eating dinner, she walked over to the nearest tree - a large oak. She took a deep breath and grabbed the first branch, swinging up onto it like she would a horse. Keeping her eyes shut she reached toward the next branch. She stretched higher and higher until she was standing on her tiptoes. Unfortunately, this was not a good idea. Sakuyo decided to play one of her tricks. She reached up and pushed Kel off the branch. Kel fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're not helping Sakuyo," Kel scolded as the mare and Peachblossom laughed over this wonderful joke.

The horses' laughter gave her even more determination to climb the tree. So after picketing Sakuyo out of reach of the tree, she began her climb again. This time she kept her eyes opened and was able to reach the third branch before she looked down. She became frozen in place. After what seemed like hours, Peachbloosom was able to break free of his tether and raced over to the tree. He placed his hooves on the trunk and bit Kel on the shin.

"Oww!" she yelped, causing her to divert her attention from the ground several feet below her to the pain, which ran through her leg. Carefully she climbed down, feeling for the next branch instead of looking down.

"Thanks Peachblossom," she said giving him an apple.

Sakuyo promptly informed her mistress of this unfair treatment.

"All right, all right, you can have one."

* * *

The next morning Kel was able to make it to the fourth branch.

She wandered around the countryside, climbing a tree at least once a day. After about three weeks she found a canyon. Deciding she wanted to try to climb something new, she left the horses by a stream and started to scale the wall. Once she made it to the top she scanned the view around her. It was beautiful! She even dared a look down into the canyon. It still made her heart race and she started to breathe faster, but she no longer froze in place. After her quick glance down the canyon, she scrambled back down the wall. She still feared heights, but the fear was disappearing.


	9. Of Bandits and Dreams

Kel traveled along for several more weeks, climbing trees and an occasional cliff. One day she was riding Peachblossom and suddenly a group of bandits came out of the trees surrounding her.

She quickly halted her mount and asked, "What do you fine gentlemen want on this fine morning?'

"Did you hear that Saul? He called us 'fine gentlemen'," said a tall man with a scar on his forehead who was obviously the bandits leader.

The men laughed at this as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"Well if you then don't need anything I'll be on my way," she replied.

"Now, now. That's not how you talk to a 'gentlemen' who wishes to invite you to dinner."

"Dinner? Really?" she asked amused.

"Of course, but first we need your purse so we can pay for it," he said sarcastically as he jumped forward knife in hand.

Kel quickly pulled her whip out, using it to remove the knife from the man's hand. She then caught the knife by its handle and flicked the whip to pull flesh from Saul's back as he tried to undo the packs, which were on Sakuyo. Peachblossom reared knocking out one man cold. Sakuyo disposed of another. Kel used her glaive to knock out the last man and then pointed it at the leader's neck. His eyes grew large.

"And that's not how you talk to a Lady," Kel told him before slitting his throat.

At a nearby stream Kel cleaned her weapons and climbed a tree. She spent the rest of the day practicing with her weapons. She fell into her bedroll that night exhausted.

* * *

_A horse stood in the middle of a circle of men. These men carried many different weapons, which they used to poke and prod the horse. The horse reared, coming down upon any who were to close. Again and again the horse reared. Each opponent he knocked down was replaced by another. He was starting to tire._

_When suddenly a large tentacle whipped out and grabbed one of the men. The man screamed as this creature dug its razor sharp teeth into him. Tentacles kept grabbing more and more of the men, seaming to appear out of nowhere. This creature seamed to be helping the horse. And well the horse wasn't one to say no to help. The knowledge of help gave the horse strength and he kicked and reared and bucked, thus becoming deadly to anyone near him. _

_Finally, no man was left standing, when a tentacle reached its way to the horse. The sun was rising and the horse could now see what this mysterious creature was - a kraken. The tentacle was close enough to breathe on when..._

Henrik woke, sweat dripping down his back during the cold night. His eyes were opened though he could see nothing. He heard the sound of a crackling fire nearby. His nose itched. He was moving his hand to scratch it when the truth dawned on him - he was a prisoner.

**Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't have Kel roaming all over the Yamani Islands without running into trouble. Plus I needed to get this dream squeezed in. Action and romance should be coming up very soon!**


	10. A Dream Come True

Kel had found a fairly decent size cliff. Deciding to stop for lunch, she picketed the horses and started up the side of the cliff. Once she finally made it to the top she took in the view around her. It was beautiful! The sun shone on the raindrops, which remained on the leaves from that morning's rain. 

She was about to head down when she noticed a wisp of smoke rising from the trees. Then she saw another and another and another. This was not just some people on a picnic and it was her job as the Emperor's page to check it out. 

She quickly gulped down a piece of bread and hid the horses nearby. She grabbed her glaive and a whip before heading off. She also had many knives hidden in several places. Once she sneaked around the sentries, who were sleeping she climbed a tree near a campfire so she could observe the camp. Four men were gathered around a nearby campfire. Luckily, her tree was close enough so she could hear their whispering.

"Do you really think the Emperor will pay that much for him," asked a short, blond man.

"Of, course he will..." began a tall, skinny man with mysterious eyes.

"The prisoner has escaped!" came a cry from the middle of the camp.

The four men quickly left their fire and headed towards the middle of the camp. A young boy of about fourteen sprinted towards her tree, a knife in his hand. His dark hair had obviously not been combed in many days and his clothes hung limp on his body. His eyes quickly scanned the area around, looking for a way to escape, but it was hopeless. 

The whole camp had come alive at the alarm of the prisoner's escape. They now quickly surrounded the boy, using their weapons to keep him in place. On unfortunate man came too close and the boy slit his throat. He was able to kill two more men, but his strength was draining quickly. _Probably due to a lack of food,_ thought Kel.

She took a quick assessment of the situation. About fifteen men surrounded the boy, plus the three, which lay dead at the boy's feet. Being a page of the Emperor, it was her duty to protect those being harmed. That and the conversation going on between the four men earlier made up her mind. She was going to try to save the boy even though the odds were terrible. One to fifteen. Surprise would have to play a key role in her attack.

She quietly dropped to the forest floor and pulled out her whip. With a flick of her wrist she used it to grab a man outside of the circle and pull him close to her. She used her knife to slit his throat. He fell to the ground with a soft thud. Her next victim let out a cry as she pulled him near, but the boy noticing her help started to lash out at his kidnappers. 

She continued to use her whip as the boy distracted the men with his knife. The boy now filled with hope killed anyone who came near him. With a last flick of her whip, Kel walked over to the wide-eyed boy.

"Your the Kraken, from my dreams."


	11. Squires and Love

"Announcing, The Kraken, squire of his Imperial Majesty, formerly known as Kel noh Dakjui, page of his Imperial Majesty, and The Horse, squire of his Imperial Majesty, formerly known as Henrik noh Lekuji of his Imperial Majesty."

Kel and Henrik walked down the stairway towards the Emperor and The Dragon.They were being announced for the first times since they became squires. Henrik wore black breeches and a white tunic, his personal colors. Kel wore gold breeches and a blue tunic, her personal colors. They walked together down the long hallway and stopped in front of the Emperor, bowing in the proper manner. 

"Rise my squires," ordered the Emperor.

"My son I am joyous over your safe return and my daughter I am thankful that you rescued him and slayed his kidnappers," the Emperor said and then gave a slight nod of his head, which caused two servants to bring out a small chest, "And to show my thanks I give you this chest full of gold."

"Thank you, your Imperial Majesty," she said and bowed.

"Tomorrow, I wish for both at you to join me at court."

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty," Kel and Henrik said together.

* * *

That night before she went to bed, Kel thought of the return trip from the kidnappers camp. Henrik had told Kel about his very strange dream about the horse and kraken, realizing that he was The Horse and Kel The Kraken, and that those were their true Names. He also told her how his father was married to the Emperor's youngest sister, making him a nephew to the Emperor - a favorite nephew. That being the reason why he was chosen for the kidnapping.

Then she thought about his eyes, deep chocolate brown, full of intelligence, gods how she loved his eyes. And his hair, it looked so soft. And then he was actually taller than her, for the moment at least. 

_What am I thinking!_ she thought, _I can't be in love. That's impossible! I'm only thirteen!_ But the more she thought about it the more she realized it was true. 

* * *

The next morning she was practicing with her glaive when a knock interrupted her.

"Come in!" she called, not wanting to stop her momentum to open the door.

"Kel or should I call you Kraken now?" asked the familiar voice of her friend Yuki.

"Oh, Kel is fine. I don't think I'll ever get used to that name - Kraken," Kel informed her friend, bringing the glaive to the broom position.

"I'm sure you will. I was kind of surprised when I found out what your name was."

"So was I. I still haven't been able to figure out why I received that name. The Dragon got his because he loves fire and his speeches sends fire rushing through your veins, The Fox has his due to his sneakiness, and Henrik got The Horse, well he's a lot like a horse, understanding, peaceful, yet can be deadly when needed."

"Your smitten!" Yuki accused her long time friend.

"I am not," Kel spit out a little to quick. Even though she had admitted to herself that she was in love she was not ready to admit it to any one else.

"Are to. Kel and Henrik sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she began as Kel's cheeks grew beet red, causing Yuki to laugh, "Admit it Kel your in love."

"Okay, I admit it, but you better not go around telling anyone or I tell everyone about the time you and Kirk were kissing."

"Kirk and I never kissed," Yuki said, appalled. Kirk was Cook's apprentice - Cook's rather large apprentice.

"Exactly," Kel said as she brought her arms up to block a pillow.

**Note: I hope these last two chapters cleared up any questions about Henrik's dream. Also a big thanks to all of my reviewers!**


	12. Sappy Love Poems

"Your Imperial Majesty," began a short and very plump noble, "I don't see why I have to continue to be in charge of the farmers. All they do is come to me and complain about how they don't have enough seed or their ox is sick. I'm tired of it!"

"Your quite right Trujik noh Farik. You will be relieved of your post. Court is dismissed," said the Emperor slyly, signaling Kel to follow him out of the room.

Once they reached the Emperor's chamber he nodded for her to take a seat.

"As I told Trujik, he will be relieved of his post and I wish for you to relieve him of it."

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty, I will do as you command."

* * *

Kel waited for Trujik in his rooms. Waited for him to return home. He was at a party and he enjoyed the wine a little to much, but Kel wasn't one to complain it would just make her job all the easier. She just hoped he didn't bring company home.

"Did I ever tell you about the time an ox rode me?" asked a very drunk Trujik as he fumbled with his key.

"No you didn't," giggled an equally drunk female.

_Great,_ thought Kel, _just what I need company. This is going to be a long night._

Trujik was finally able to open his door and he and his lady friend stumbled inside, not bothering with a light.

"You are as lovely as a peach, Hanging out of reach," he started to dictate to his female friend.

Kel rolled her eyes, _Yuk, sappy, love poems - awful, sappy, love poems._

Then started the kissing.

_Why me_? thought Kel, _Why do I have to deal with this immature, god-forsaken pig?_

Finally, the only sound to be heard was Trujik snoring. Kel scanned the room. His lady friend lay asleep next to him. 

_Good, they're asleep - at last._

Kel silently walked over to the bed. She pulled out a knife and slit the man's throat. The snoring ceased. Kel quickly disappeared through the window and into the night.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" asked Yuki the next morning as she and Kel spared with their glaives.

"It was terrible!" Kel said with disgust.

"So being a squire is too much for you?"

"Oh, no! Killing him was easy. It was the waiting that was awful! He returned to his rooms with Marushi," Kel quickly explained.

"Marushi! I thought he had better taste than that!" Yuki exclaimed in surprise. Marushi was Kirk's sister - his very ugly sister. She would do _anything_ for attention.

"So did I, but that's not the worst of it."

"It isn't?" Yuki cringed.

"Nope. Then he started to recite awful, sappy, love poems," Kel responded.

"He did not!"

"I'm afraid so."

"Tell me one."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Here it goes: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm going to bed, And I think you should to."

"But it doesn't even make sense!" Yuki exclaimed.

"None of them did, and that was one of the better ones."

Yuki groaned. Kel quickly used this distraction to relieve Yuki of her glaive and flip the point of her glaive at Yuki's throat.

Yuki sighed, "I yield."


	13. Crushing The Ironfist

"Lookie here, it's The Horse," taunted a large boy of seventeen as Henrik walked into the classroom, "I think he misunderstood the gods when he was given his Name."

Several of the other boys snickered. Henrik just stared straight forward, Yamani mask plastered on his face and sat at a desk.

"Yep. You know what your name should have been Horse?" 

Henrik stayed silent.

"Just like I thought - he's stupid. A stupid Chicken. Pock, pock, pock."

Other boys joined in with the chicken imitations, flapping their arms like wings and clucking.

"Since you find acting like chickens so amusing, you all can spend an hour every night for the rest of the month taking care of them," said The Dragon who had just walked into the room with Kel.

Alik, the boy who started the taunting, glared a _this is just the beginning_ look at Henrik before sitting down. 

"Today we will have a test on the potions I told you all to memorize..." began The Dragon.

* * *

That next morning when Henrik was leaving his room to go to class he opened his door to a bucket full of syrup and chicken feathers. He sighed and then turned back into his room to change quickly, praying that he wouldn't be too late to class.

* * *

Kel was worried for Henrik. She of course didn't let it show being a Yamani squire, but she couldn't help notice that the same type of things were happening to him that had happened to her when she was a page in Tortall. She wanted to ask him about it, but she didn't know how without sounding overprotective.

Then she ran into five of Alik's cronies holding his struggling body down while Alik punched him over and over.

"That's pretty pathetic Alik," she said surprising Alik and his cronies enough for Henrik to escape from their grip and join Kel.

"Oh lookie here, The Chicken's mother has finally showed up," Alik taunted.

His cronies laughed.

"Your name should have been The Jackass," she said calm as ever.

Alik had stopped laughing and was just about make a comeback when The Fox came down the hall.

"Enjoying yourselves squires?"

"Yes Sir, very much," answered Kel.

"You better watch your step girl, I'll be waiting and watching," Alik threatened before turning and heading down the hall with his friends.

"I didn't need your help," Henrik told Kel when she turned and looked at him.

"Of course you didn't," she said sarcastically.

"I truly didn't."

"Henrik, stop trying to fool yourself, I had the same problems when I was a page in Tortall. It's actually very easy to solve."

"Really? How?" he ask curiously.

"You just beat them up really good, before they beat up you."

"Oh."

"Would you like to declare war with me?"

"Yes, yes I would," he said shaking her hand, smile on his face.

* * *

"Has anyone seen The Ironfist?" The Dragon asked the next morning when Alik didn't show up to class.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Fish, go and check his rooms," The Dragon asked one of Alik's friends who was known for being slippery and able to get out of almost any situation.

When he didn't show up for a while The Dragon sent The Cat, known for his ability to be deadly with his iron tipped fingernails (don't ask me where I got this idea, it just popped into my head and yes I know it would be painful to scratch an itch, that's why he owns a backscratcher). When he didn't show up The Dragon went himself.

"The Dragon wants everyone in Ironfist's room, now!" ordered The Fish whom had come racing into the classroom, Yamani mask plastered on his face, revealing nothing that he had seen.

The squires couldn't believe their eyes when they reached Alik's room. He was tied down to his bed with ropes intertwined with metal braids. The knots were impossible to untie and the rope very hard to break. 

"I want you all to get Ironfist out of this now," The Dragon ordered his eyes filled with fury, "whoever did this did a very good job, though it doesn't mean I am condoning your act. Since it will hopefully be impossible to find any proof since I trained you all to leave no proof behind you all will be sentenced to working in the stables every night, including you Ironfist considering that if you slept with one eye open, like a taught you this never would have happened. I expect Ironfist free when I return."

He left, Yamani mask plastered on his face like everyone else. Whispers went around the room wondering who could have done such a good job. Alik glared at Kel, who lipped at him, _It's only a taste of what Henrik and I can do_.

After that Alik and his friends left Henrik and Kel alone - afraid of what would happen if they did anything else. 


	14. A Rainy Mission

"I have an assignment for you two," the Emperor imformed Kel and Henrik, "I have a man in Limbirk who is not...as...loyal as I would like him. His name is Jamik. I suspect him of being a spy. I don't care where he's from and who he answers to, I just want him dead. How you get rid of him, I don't care, that's up to you, just go over it with The Dragon before you leave, he has more information for you. You leave in two days."

The next day Kel and Henrik made their plans. They would disguise themselves as a noble couple on their honeymoon. Young and lovesick - the perfect disguise.

* * *

Henrik knocked on the door. It was opened by a young girl.

"Come in, come in," she said, as she took their hats and coats, which were dripping. The night was stormy. Lightning flashing, thunder rumbling, rain pouring. It had brought up the perfect excuse to stop at Jamik's estate.

"Could we talk to the master of this fine home?" asked Henrik who had disguised hinself as a much fatter man, weight always did wonder for a disguise. Finally a pair of glasses and an unkept beard added to his scholarly look.

"Yes, just a moment. Won't you have a seat in the parlor?" the young girl asked.

When Jamik walked in he found a young, couple sitting in the loveseat. The man favored food and wore glasses and didn't do much with his hair. Obviously a book loving scholar. The woman was breathtaking. Her black hair shone. Her skin tone the perfect complextion for Yamani ladies. Her two-layered kimono showed off her thin figure. Her rosebud lips curled up into a smile when she saw him and her brown eyes danced.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" he asked as he kissed he thin smooth hand.

"I'm Lady Haname and this is my husband Jitaro. We got stuck out in the storm and were wondering if you minded if we stayed here until it let up?" Kel charmingly asked Jamik.

Her charm worked and Jamik invited them to stay as long as they wished.

* * *

_Several weeks later in Pirate's Swoop..._

"George? What's wrong?" Alanna asked her husband.

"Trevor's dead, and he was my last reliable spy in The Yamani Islands. I don't have anyone else trained, who I can send in his place, plus with us trying to set up treaties with them our position is very delicate."

"Send me," came the voice from their daughter Aly.

"No!" exclaimed both of her parents.

"But Daddy I..."

"No but's Aly. The answer is no end of story."

Aly just glared at her father. It wasn't fair. She knew as much as any of his spys.

* * *

_The following day at the Royal Palace..._

"Jon I need...George!" Gary exclaimed in surprise when George showed up in Jon's secret meeting room.

"Hello George. Is the news good or bad?" Jon asked his friend of many years.

"Bad," George stated simply, "My last reliable spy in The Yamani Islands is dead and I am unable to send any more spys, which means I am unable to get the information you requested on their knights, the royal family, and...um...Kel."

Jon let his head fall to the table.

"Jon, you need to stop blaming yourself, you were in a hard position about whether to let Wyldon send her away or to let her stay and risk losing Wyldon," Gary said trying to encourage his friend.

"You're right Gary, but it's just so hard to forgive myself. I haven't told anyone, but when she left I saw her and she glared at my and lipped, 'you will regrent this, I swear' and well...every since then I'm unsure on wether or not I made the right decision."

"What do you think George?...George?" Gary asked his friend who was long gone.

* * *

_Following the assasination of Jamik/Trevor in The Yamani Islands..._

"Kel?" Henrik asked his friend as they rode their horses away from Jamik's estates and a job well done.

"Yes?" she asked her friend.

"You remember when I declared my undying love for you, for the benifit of our snoop?"

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Well I really meant it."

"You did?!" she asked excited.

"Yes," he said nervously looking into the Yamani mask plastered on Kel's face and then saw her dancing eyes.

"Henrik?"

"Yes?"

"I...I...I" she stuttered beforing bending over and kissing him then spurring Sakuyo into a gallop.

The surprised boy sat their a moment before following her into the setting sun.

**Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Review and let me know what you think. I give thanks to all of my faithful reviewers. :- ) I apologize for any spelling errors. The spellcheck does not want to work! Let me know if you see anything. Thanks again.**


	15. A Birthday Surprise!

_That summer..._

Kel stretched and yawned as the sun shone through the window. She got out of bed and quickly changed before starting her stretching for her morning workout. After a warm bath she opened her door to find a card, which had been slid under it. She tore open the envelope and read:

_To Kel, the sunshine in my life,_

_I wish a happy fourteenth birthday. I hope it is filled with many surprises and lots of happy memories. Meet me at eight tonight at our secret spot - the one we found this spring during the party, by the lake. _

_Your loving friend,_

_Henrik_

Kel thought back to the night that they found their spot...

_As Henrik mentioned in the letter it was at a party. The normall let's go look at the moon party. The sky was clear and there was a beautiful reflection of the moon in the lake. They had left the party early to go for a walk. On the walk they had found an Aspen grove with a bench in the middle. It was there that they kissed for the first time since the quick peck on the way back from the Emperor's task. They went back to that spot many times since then. They shared their thoughts with one another and had picnics and..._

"Kel? Earth to Kel," interupted Yuki.

"What? Oh, hi Yuki. What are you doing here?" Kel asked.

"I am here to escort The Mighty Kraken to her birthday breakfast."

"What birthday breakfast?" Kel asked confused.

"Well if you follow me you'll find out," answered Yuki as she walked down the hall.

Kel sprinted down the hall to catch up with her friend.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Kel.

"Well we came to escort Roald's bride-to-be back to Tortall," answered her father.

"So Kel how has life been for you?" asked her mother.

"Well," began Kel as she told her parents of finding her name, her missions, and about Henrik.

She spent the rest of the day with them, reaquainting them with old friends and introducing them to new ones.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Henrik," Kel told her parents as Henrik caught his breathe.

"The Emperor wants to talk to us now Kel," Henrik informed Kel before the introductions were complete.

"Well see you at dinner tonight Kel," said her father as Kel and Henrik raced off to go and see the Emperor.

* * *

"Announcing The Kraken and The Horse," declared the herald.

Kel and Henrik walked down the empty hall to the Emperor who was surrounded by his knights.

"Rise my children," the Emperor ordered them after they had reaached the end of the hall and bowed to the Emperor, "As you know the princess will soon be leaving to go and marry Prince Roald. After their marriage everyone will return except two of her ladies in waiting. I also wish for two knights to stay there in order to protect her and bring her home if anything should happen in Tortall. Plus I also need someone to stay over there in case I need any buisness taken care of. I want the two of you to be those two knights."

Kel and Henrik turned to look at each other. Surprise would of shown on their face except, of course, they had their masks in place.

"Normally, I don't have my squires become a knight in little over a year, but it is necessary. You will enter the Chamber at the end of the week and leave for Tortall in one and a half months. Dismissed."

Kel and Henrik left in a daze (not showing it of course). Kel's parents just smiled when she told them the news as did Yuki.

"You all knew! Why didn't you tell me?" Kel asked.

They just shook their heads.

"Kel I'd like you to meet ..." began Yuki.

**Note: Ok not much of a cliff hanger, but I needed the chapter to end otherwise it would go on and on and on and...well you get the point. R and R! Ugh! The spell checker still won't work! I again apologize for any spelling errors.**


	16. Cricket

**Note: Sorry about that cliffy, I thought it would be obvious who Yuki would introduce to Kel, but then I'm the author so everthing is obvious to me, anyways enough chatting and on to the story...**

"Kel I'd like you to meet Princess Shinkokami," Yuki said.

"Cricket!" Kel exclaimed, Cricket had been one of her close friends in the Yamani Islands until she returned to Tortall.

"I told you she would remember," Yuki informed Shinko otherwise known as Cricket.

"This has turned out to be quite a birthday, I don't know if I can take anymore surprises," Kel confided to her friends.

"Ok, then we won't tell you the rest of our news," Yuki teased.

Kel sighed dramatically, "You know I'm as curious as a cat, Yuki, just kill the suspense and tell me!"

"Well...All right," Yuki told her friend, "Our dear friend Cricket is Roald's bride-to-be and I am one of the two ladies in waiting, who is going to stay in Tortall."

Kel was speechless.

That week Kel and Henrik prepared themselves mentally for the Chamber, everything else would be taken care of by others. They thought about their fears and about any torture they knew of. The Chamber knew your fears and made you face them and torture was usually included somewhere.

In order to chose who would enter the Chamber first they chose a number out of a hat. First was Kel and then it would be Henrik's turn.

The night before Kel was to enter the Chamber she took the ceremonial bath and was instructed in the Code by both The Dragon and The Fox. She then sat vigil outside of the Chamber uttering nothing until the Chamber let her out...hopefully alive.

She sat there thinking about many things, her family, her mission, her future with Henrik, but mostly she thought about the regret she swore she would make Lord Wyldon and Jonathan feel and what it meant to be a knight.

Suddenly the sun's rays appeared throught the stain glass window and a priest came to lead her to the now open doors of the Chamber. She took a deep breathe before entering, her Yamani mask plastered into place - the fun had just begun.

**A/N: HeeHee! I know I'm evil, but you have to admit this part of the story wouldn't be any fun if I just told you about Kel's adventure in the Chamber. I'm still debating if I should write about Henrik's turn in the Chamber, Review and let me know what you think...Stop glaring! You caught me. I'm 99.9999999999 (well you get the point) percent sure that I will, but hey (yes, I know hay is for horses) I'll do anything for a review...**_**thinks of Trujik and his awful, sappy, love poems**_**...well almost anything.**

**A/N: Wow! Three notes! Anyways I just wanted to apologize fot the short chapter, but as I mentioned above if I don't stop it won't be any fun...yada...yada...yada. You know what if I keep writing notes this could actually turn out to be quite a long chapter. You're probably tired of all of this though so I sign off until next time when Kel enters the Chamber and I had just gotten your mind off of that. I'm just evil plan and simple. Oh well, nothing I can do about that.**


	17. The Kraken vs The Chamber

_The doors slammed shut behind Kel and she was left in complete darkness. Suddenly, she was falling from the sky, only to be stopped by a rope several inches before she hit the ground. It happened again and again. Then she was falling into water only to have her face pushed under the water over and over again, barely able to breathe. Next she was sitting at Lord Wyldon's desk hearing him say, "I can't let you stay."_

_Kel was then left in complete darkness._

_Then she heard a cry, echoing throughout the Chamber, "Kel! help me!" She almost let out a gasp, for it was her love - Henrik. Suddenly she was transported to the bench in their spot and she had a clear view of Henrik being tortured. First he was whipped, then he was given the same water dunking treatment, and finally he was put into a device that pulled his limbs, stretching them farther and farther away from his body. He was then taken to a block were he was beheaded and then cut into quarters. And yet she could do nothing, she was securely planted to the bench and could not speak for if she did she would never be a knight. _

_Finally the door opened._

Kel stumbled out into a room full of people. Everyone applauded for her - The Kraken. She barely made it to Henrik before she fainted from her adventure in the Chamber.

* * *

She woke up to Henrik, Yuki, and her parents sitting by her bed.

"You did it Kel!" Henrik whispered in her ear.

She hugged her mother who informed Kel of how proud she was of her little girl.

"I'm not a little girl anymore mother," she protested.

"Of course not sweetheart, you're The Kraken, loved by many and feared by all," he father agreed.

The Emperor knocked on Kel's door. He handed her a package, "I wanted to deliver it personally."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"No thanks are needed, you earned it my Kraken, the knight who will bring many changes in this world. The one who can be loved because she cares, yet be feared because she is deadly and unknown. You will do much good in this world Kel. I will see you at the ceremony tonight," he said and left.

"Open it," urged Yuki.

Kel carefully opened the brown paper and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful silk shirt, tunic, and a pair of breeches. Each knight along with their shield received an outfit, which was unique and told everyone who they were. It was cherished more than their shield, which was just a formality.

"Try it on," urged her mother.

Kel quickly went into the next room and changed. When she came out everyone gasped. She wore blue breeches, shirt, and tunic. On it was embroidered a golden kraken. A tentacle wrap around each of her arms and down each leg. The other four wrapped themselves over her shoulders and around her waist. The work was quite detailed. The kraken sparkled in the sunlight of the setting sun and the eyes were full of mystery. The clothing fit her body perfectly, as if it was part of her. The silk was of the finest quality and it was spelled from becoming dirty or tearing.

The admiration of the outfit was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It is time," the servant who stood on the other side said.

* * *

"Do you swear to uphold the Code?" the Emperor asked Kel.

"I do swear to uphold the Code and I swear my fealty to you, your Majesty," she replied handing him her sword, hilt first.

"Then I knight you, The Kraken, Knight of the Yamani Islands," he said as he touched each of her shoulders with her sword.

Then the applauding began when the Emperor handed her, her new shield, like her outfit it was blue with a golden Kraken on it.

That night she was unable to sleep as Henrik held vigil. She was worried for her friend. When the first rays of sun came through her window she quickly changed and went to wait for her friend.

**Note: I know another cliff hanger, but they are soooo fun to write. Of course, that doesn't give any of you an excuse to write them. ****I won't be able to update for a few days because I have a competition. Hopefully when I get back I will have tons of reviews. If you have any ideas on fears for Henrik tell me in a review or PM me. Also abyssgirl informed me that I was starting to use a lot of american sayings and that is was taking away with the story. I found myself agreeing with her and so I will be going back and changing these.**

**Till next time.**

**Sea-Aggie**


	18. The Horse vs The Chamber

**Note: Sorry everyone for this long wait, especially since we were in the middle of Kel and Henrik becoming knights. Anyways as I told you I had a competition last weekend. For those of you who asked and those who are interested it's called the Envirothon and is an environmental competition, my team got third in the state! Then when I got home it was spring break and fair week, needless to say I was at fair all week (I'm in 4-H, I didn't have any animals this year, but was still busy. Now that my epic is over let's continue on with the story...**

_Henrik was left in complete darkness when the doors shut behind him. It was quiet. Too quiet. I can do this, he thought, quiet and darkness, I can stand that. What he couldn't stand was the unknown, not knowing what was coming and whether or not he would leave to see the light of day again. Suddenly he felt a rush of air go by him and then it was on his right. Over and over something ran around him. Something unknown._

_Then the room burst into light and a huge rat rushed at him. He shivered. He hated rats. Couldn't stand the vile beasts. It was about to bite into his arm when it vanished. He almost let out a sigh before he remembered not to utter a sound._

_Then he was running in between a line of people whipping him. He ran as quick as he could through the line so that he could get away from the whips only to be turned around and have to run through the line again and again. _

_Next Kel was being the same treatment and then she was being burned. Poisoned. Cut. Raped. Yet he could not go to her, for something held him back. _

_It was dark again._

_The doors burst opened and he stumbled out into the arms of his family and friends._

* * *

Kel watched as Henrik was knighted. He wore black breeches, tunic, and shirt. Embroidered on his clothes was a rearing white stallion. Lightning flashed in the background and the horse glowed. The horses eyes were filled with determination. Applause filled the air when the Emperor handed him his shield, which like Kel's matched his clothing.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent preparing for the move to Tortall. Each weapon had to be scrubbed, wrapped, and packed into a box. Clothes pressed. Horses groomed. Ships loaded. The fleet to Tortall would be rather large consisting of fifty ships. These ships would stay harbored outside of Port Caynn until Shinko and Roald were married and everyone returned to The Yamani Islands, except Kel, Henrik, Shinko, Yuki, and Haname (Shinko's other lady-in-waiting).

Finally they took off the Emperor watching as they faded into the horizon.


	19. Return to the Palace

Kel stood in Peachblossom's stall with a bucket full of dye. They were almost to Port Caynn and she was disguising Peachblossom knowing that he would be recognized and she didn't want Tortall to know yet that she was The Kraken - one of the most feared Yamani knights. She would have to talk to Stephen if Peachblossom was put under his care and she shouldn't have to worry about Daine.

"Want some help?" asked a voice.

"I would love some, but I'm not sure Peachblossom would enjoy it," she replied.

"Good, I wasn't too fond of being bitten."

Kel laughed until Peachblossom gave her the eye. They stood there in silence for a few moments, Kel rubbing down Peachblossom and Henrik picking up a brush to give his battlehorse, Sarge, a rub down.

"So how do you plan on telling them Kel?"

She sighed then replied, "Well as you know I'm going to disguise myself and Peachblossom so no one will recongize us and everyone is under strict orders not to call me by Kel. Anyways I'll keep a low profile until the tournaments and then..."

* * *

Kel threw her bag down on her bed. They had finally made it to the palace and she was inspecting her new quarters in the palace. They were much smaller than her rooms in the Yamani Islands and she was beginning to wonder where she would store all of her weapons when their was a knock on the door. She opened it to a page, dressed in the proper clothing.

"Yes?" she questioned the boy who stared mouth wide open.

"It's just...well...your...your..." he stammered.

"I'm what?"

"The Kraken," he said with awe.

"Well I'm glad you know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name," she asked.

"My name's..."

* * *

"Anyway he asked me to come and help him unpack his weapons tomorrow if I can get Lord Wyldon's permission," Owen bragged to his friends at dinner that knight.

"What's he look like?" asked Esmond who along with Neal and Merric were at the palace with their knight masters to welcome the princess and prepare for the journey through Tortall.

"Very muscular and tall, and he's only fourteen!"

"I guess he's trying for the youngest knight instead of the oldest," joked Merric.

Neal just rolled his eyes, "Anyways Owen what did The Stump say when you asked him."

"He said yes! Can you believe that, he just warned me not to pester him with questions..."

* * *

Kel opened the letter, which the young page Owen had delivered earlier.

_Dear Kraken, knight of The Yamani Islands,_

_I was wondering if while the final preparations for the Procession are taking place if you would mind training the pages and squires in some of the finer points of fighting?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Wyldon_

Kel allowed a smile to appear on her face - this could be better than she thought.


	20. Unpacking

The next morning Kel knocked on Lord Wyldon's door.

"Come in," was the gruff reply she received.

"You must be The Kraken," he stated as she walked in, "have a seat."

"Thank you."

"Now concerning the business I wrote you about."

"I would be privileged to teach the future knights of Tortall."

"Good, now what weapon would you like to help train them in?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Come in," Kel replied to a knock on the door.

"Owen. Good. You're here. Why don't you start with opening that crate."

"Sure," he replied.

Using a crow bar he pried it open to reveal what seemed a pile of cloths. He started to pull them from the top until he revealed Kel's shield.

"Wow," he said with amazement, "It looks so real."

"Well I wouldn't know considering that I've never seen a Kraken. Anyways you can hang it up there on the wall."

Owen helped Kel unpack her weapons and armor for the rest of the day, admiring each piece. When they were finished her rooms were very crowded. She had ended up using what was her office and most of her bedroom, leaving just enough room for her bed and clothes. Only her front room was left bare of weapons and armor. This was due to the fact that it was the smallest room and she didn't want her guests to be greeted by tons of weapons when she opened the door.

* * *

"So Owen tell us about his weapons and armor," Merric asked eagerly that night at dinner.

"It amazing he has swords, maces, lances, whips, spears, throwing stars, daggers, war hammers, clubs, and his shield is amazing! It's a golden kraken on a blue field. The kraken's eyes are full of mystery, it's kind of creepy. Then there's the bows..." Owen droned on.

"Wow," Neal said after Owen was done, "I bet it's amazing."


	21. Fighting, Yamani Style

**Note: Sorry about the confusion about whether or not Kel had disguised herself as a boy. I had written several chapters at once including this one and hadn't realized that I had hinted at Kel disguising herself, but hadn't said it outright. I also have three more chapters written. So the more that you review, the faster I update.**

"I would like to introduce The Kraken," Lord Wyldon informed the third and fourth year pages as well as the squires who had gathered for swords practice, "He will be refining your swordsmanship skills while the final preparations for the Procession are complete."

The boys weren't listening though, they were staring at the young boy beside Lord Wyldon with awe. He was the same age as many of the boys and tall. You could see the muscle ripple through the fabric of his uniform - a brilliant blue tunic, breeches, and shirt with a very realistic looking kraken embroidered on it who's eyes were filled with mystery and surprise. His skin was an almond color and his hair, which was jet black was braided in the same fashion as was popular among the men of The Yamani Islands. Belted to his side was a sword in a plain sheath. The sword's hilt was gold with a single emerald set in it.

There eyes were quickly diverted to another boy knight as Lord Wyldon informed them that The Kraken and The Horse would first give them a demonstration. He was an inch or two taller than The Kraken as well as a year or two older. Like The Kraken he had an almond complexion and wore his black hair in a braid. His uniform was black and had on it a rearing white horse whose eyes showed determination. Lightning flashed in the background. His sword was also in a plain sheath and had a gold hilt except the jewel, which was set in the hilt was a ruby.

The boys moved aside as Kel and Henrik moved into position. They unsheathed their swords and then set upon one another when Lord Wyldon gave a slight nod of his head.

The boys were transfixed. They would be intertwined, bodies touching, only to suddenly pull apart and then join again moments later. Their swords became blurs as did their bodies. As they fought on their moves become more complex and impressive. This went on for hours.

The older pages and squires were soon joined by knights, the younger pages, teachers, servants, and even the royal family.

Finally after many hours Kel did a very complex twist of her sword, which sent Henrik's sword flying over his head. With a flick of her wrist her sword was at his throat.

"I yield," he said and took a step back.

The crowd sent up a cheer. They hadn't seen fighting as good as that from anyone besides Alanna in a long time.

Lord Wyldon stood back impressed, glad that the marriage would make these two nations into allies instead of enemies.


	22. Henrik's Birthady Surprise

**Note: For those who were confused, Kel used dyes, make-up, and other thinks to make herself look like she was Yamani and to make up for all of the time I was gone here is another three chapters. This is like 6 or 7 chapters that I've posted today. I expect lots of reviews. In the future though do not expect me to update that many chapters in one day, as I mentioned previously this was all prewritten chapters. Enjoy!**

That night Kel laid in bed letting her thoughts drift. They drifted to thoughts about Henrik. The taste of his kisses and the feeling that they sent through her. She sighed. Until she revealed her true identity she would be unable to have any of those kisses. Although in The Yamani Islands it was an accepted practice for men to be in love it was something looked down upon in Tortall and Kel didn't want to ruin his good name.

She thought back to the night of her birthday when she went to their spot as his note requested...

_It was a beautiful night with a full moon, a glass like surface on the lake, and the sound of chirping crickets. A gentle breeze rustled through the trees and brought the smell of the ocean to her. She walked into the clearing to see a blanket spread out on the grass. On the blanket was a vase with roses, lite candles, and two place settings, the plates were covered by silver domes. Suddenly Henrik appeared offering her his hand. She took it and he lead her to the blanket and pulled the dome off of her plate._

_They ate their dinner talking in whispers and flirting. Afterwards they walked down a dock. When they reached the end they remmoved their footwear and let their feet dangle in the lake's water, causing ripples to form. They sat there for several moments in silence Kel letting her head rest on Henrik's shoulder._

_"Kel?" he asked._

_"Yes Henrik?" she replied looking into his eyes._

_"I was wondering if...if.." he stammered._

_"If what Henrik," she asked._

_"If..." and then he slipped a ring onto her finger._

_She let out a gasp and then kissed him hard, causing him to fall into the lake. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in after him. They spent some time swimming and then laid in the grass gazing at the stars as they dried off. As the sun was rising Henrik walked her to her apartment where he kissed before heading off to his own rooms._

They had decided to wait until Shinko and Roald were married before they took their vows, but the wait before they could be together was pure torture. She almost wondered if she should just go ahead and reveal who she was, but then decided that she would regret not going through with her plan and that was the end of that.


	23. Kel, The Tutor, Advisor, and Friend

Kel's days soon fell into a simple pattern. She spent the morning refining the older pages and squires skills in swords and then spent the afternoon wandering through the palace, practicing with her weapons, and performing needed tasks. At night she spent time with her Yamani friends.

One afternoon she was in her room cleaning her armor when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal Owen and two other boys who held staffs in their hands. Kel raised a questioning eyebrow at Owen.

"These are my cousins Iden and Warric, they were having some trouble with staff fighting and I told them how good you were with helping us with sword fighting and was wondering if you could help them with their staffs," the young boy said.

"Of course, I'll help, I was just finished," she said as she placed her helm on its hook on the wall.

She soon discovered the two young pages problems. Warric was unable to keep hold of the staff properly and Iden's stance was terrible. Warric's problem she solved by cutting notches in the staff where his hands should be placed and she told Iden to stand in the proper stance whenever possible until it became natural.

"I told you he was a great teacher," Owen informed them after Kel had finished helping them.

After that any of the pages came to her when they were having trouble in some form of fighting, the help she gave them soon extended to help with their studies when she won a debate with Neal, and then to questions on life as she became a friend. She wanted to tell them so badly who she was, but knew the less people who knew the better and besides Neal had a rather large mouth along with Owen from whom Kel had won his loalty. The boy would do anything for no matter how large or small the task was.

Time soon came and went as Owen survived and passed the four year test, thus becoming a squire. Unfourtuantly, he became stuck with Lord Oakbridge when no knight came forward with an offer to become his knight master and the Procession began its long journey through Tortall. Lord Wyldon brought the pages along for their summer journey. The pieces of Kel's plan was falling nicely in place. Now all she had to do was wait for a tournament and then if all went right her identity would no longer be a secret.


	24. Lord Wyldon's Regret

Kel had just left her tent when Owen came running to her breathless, worry showing on his face.

"What's wrong Owen," she asked her friend.

"You're...you're...you're jousting," he said.

"Of course I'm jousting, I'm a knight after all," she said a little confused at Owen's worry.

"Against Lord Wyldon," he said large eyed.

"Oh," she said, his cause of worry was now clear, Lord Wyldon was one of Tortall's best jousters and he hadn't been thrown from his saddle in many years.

"What do you want your gravestone to say," Owen asked solemnly.

"Owen he's not going to kill me," she reassured the boy, "I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense. I will see you this afternoon after I joust against Lord Wyldon and I will be in one piece. Now run along and go help Lord Oakbridge."

Owen stalked away in a very gloomy mood. Kel returned to her tent to prepare for the afternoon's tournament.

* * *

A rather large crowd had gathered to watch the event. Bets were placed on both Lord Wyldon and on Kel.

At one side of the field they saw Lord Wyldon on his warhorse, wearing his colors, a padded helm, gauntlets, shield, and sword belted to his side.

At the other end was the young Yamani knight - The Kraken, like Lord Wyldon he wore a padded helm, gauntlets, shield, and sword. His warhorse was smaller then Lord Wyldon's and black as the night.

A man rode over to Lord Wyldon and then to Kel telling them the rules and then giving them the signal to begin their gallop down the field.

Both horses were fast heading towards one another at full speed. Both knights lowered there lances towards the other's shield. The crowd held their breathe as the knights made contact and then let it go when both lances shattered.

The knights' lances also shattered on the second run.

Finally, they were given the signal to make their third and final run. The horses galloped towards one another. The knights again lowered their lances. The crowd let out a gasp when the two knights smashed into one another, for the young knight had sent Lord Wyldon flying through the air!

The Yamani knight trotted his horse over to where Lord Wyldon lay. He pulled of his helm to reveal a very Tortallian looking person. He shook out his brown hair and then opened his mouth to speak. The crowd's silence and a slight breeze allowed all to hear his words.

"I told you that you would regret not letting me stay," he said.

The crowd let out another gasp and Lord Wyldon's eyes grew large, this Yamani knight was Keladry of Mindelan, the young girl whom Lord Wyldon had sent home not allowing her to stay and receive her shield.

The girl turned her horse, but not before he shared his displeasure with Lord Wyldon by pawing the ground and splattering him with more than his fair share of horse buggers.

The crowd watched as she galloped back down the field towards the tents and then at Lord Wyldon as he stood up and led his horse off of the field.


	25. Reactions

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. **

Lord Wyldon sat on his bed, not believing what had just happened. The fact alone that he had been thrown out of his saddle for the first time in years was bad enough, but it was much worse because Kel, the girl he had not allowed to stay even though he saw potential in her, had been the one to throw him. He took a moment to clear his thoughts before he changed for the banquet tonight.

* * *

"Lord Oakbridge?" Owen asked.

"Not now Owen," he replied.

Lord Oakbridge was frantically trying to decide on whether or not to move Kel's tent and on whether or not he should change her seating arrangements for tonight's banquet. Plus all of the other normal issues he had to solve.

Owen just sat on the bench. He couldn't believe that The Kraken - the knight he admired greatly, was Kel, the girl he had heard so much about from Neal, Merric, Esmond, and many of the other older boys. He still admired her greatly he was just hurt that she hadn't told him the truth. He sat there sulking until Lord Oakbridge sent him to change so he could help serve at tonight's banquet.

* * *

Neal was sitting on the bleachers long after the jousting was over. He was still unable to believe that it was Kel, but he couldn't believe that he had missed the clues that would have told him it was her.

First of all there was Peachblossom. One day he had gone searching for Kel in the stables and had went in his stall. He had no idea that it was Peachblossom since he was a different color. When he walked in the horse had promptly walked over to where he stood and bit him on the shoulder. After that he stayed as far away as possible from the horse.

Then there was her laugh and smile and...

"Neal," Merric interrupted his friends thought as he took him by the arm so that they could go and prepare for the banquet.

Neal just followed in a daze.

* * *

"Go ahead Alanna, just say it," Jonathan told his friend.

"Say what Jon?" she asked.

"I told you so. You said I would regret not making Lord Wyldon let her stay," he replied.

Several moments passed in silence.

"Well aren't you going to say it?" he questioned.

"No," she said.

"Why not? You know I can order you to. Your silence is torturing me."

"Fine. I told you so."

"What did you tell him so?" asked Gary as he and George walked in the room.

"That he would regret sending Kel home," she replied.

"Oh, but it was his own fault since he decided not to listen to his advisers."

"I didn't give you permission to criticize me Gary, only Alanna. And besides half of my advisers were saying I was doing the right thing."

"Yea, the conservative half," Gary mumbled.

"What was that Gary?"

"Nothing, your Majesty."

"Stop being so pert, Gary."

Several more moments passed in silence before a thought dawned on Jonathan.

"You knew! Didn't you, George. Admit it!" Jonathan accused his long time friend.

"I didn't know, Jonathan! That's what's bugging me. How is possible that she was able to complete all of that training and I missed it."

"It's not your fault George. You didn't have any reliable spies over there," Alanna soothed her husband.

"You're right Alanna," he admited, "it's just hard to accept that's all."

"She's not right," accused Aly Cooper who had just popped out from behind a chest, thus revealing her hiding spot.

"Alianne Cooper! What are you doing in here?" asked her mother very sternly.

"Practicing my spying skills, since two over protective people won't allow me to practice them elsewhere. And if they had, Kel's identity wouldn't be a surprise. Therefore yes it is your fault, father, that you didn't know this ahead of time," she impudently replied, smirk on her face.

"Apologize to your father this instance young lady and then go to your room, you will not be attending the banquet tonight."

"Sorry," she said before storming out of the room, "besides there's going to be tons of banquets."

"Make that the next week," he mother said in reply of her comment.

Aly just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So how does it feel, my love, now that you've shown Tortall who you really are," Henrik asked Kel as they walked to the banquet together, hand-in-hand.

"It a mixture of feelings, glad that I lived up to my goal. My anger has started to diminish, though I still haven't forgiven the king or Lord Wyldon. Then there's relief. Relief that I don't have to hide it anymore. It was getting harder and harder to keep it from my friends. Especially when Neal wouldn't eat his vegetables. I almost ordered him to eat some once, but then realized that if I said it he would realize immediately who I really am. It was probably the hardest to keep from Owen. There's just something about that boy, which makes you want you to confide all of your deepest secrets to him, but you'd have to kill afterwards to make sure that those secrets didn't become the latest gossip since he has a rather large mouth," she said laughing.

Henrik joined in her laughter.

"We should probably announce our engagement soon now that everyone knows," he suggested.

"Yes, but we might want to wait a week or two so that we don't give everyone heart attacks with all of the surprises that I've been giving them lately," she replied.

"You're probably right, my love," he said pulling her into a kiss.

**Note: Hee Hee! For once Neal's speechless! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If there is any person's reaction that you really wanted to see...I mean read then tell me and I'll try to include it in the next chapter or add it on to this one. **


	26. Joren vs The Kraken

"Joren. Joren," a voice whispered as his body was being shaken, "Wake up Joren."

"Not now Mother," he replied and then turned over pulling the covers up over his head.

He heard laughter.

"Joren!" a voice bellowed.

Joren immediately sat up turning to see his knight master standing in the tents doorway.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked.

"You have forty-five minutes to get ready," he answered.

"Forty-five minutes to get ready for what?" Joren asked confused.

"The swords fighting tournament you begged me to sign you up for, since you were visiting some friends and were unable to sign up yourself."

"Oh."

"I'll be back in half an hour and you better be ready."

"I thought you said I had forty-five minutes!" he yelled after his knight master.

"You did, but you just wasted five of them on this conversation and then you'll need another five minutes to walk over to the sparring field and it's always better to be early than late. Shall I continue?" he asked.

"No, Sir," Joren answered as he began his stretching exercises.

* * *

"Ready Joren?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then lets go."

They walked for a while in silence.

"Sir?"

"Yes Joren."

"Who am I fighting?"

"The Kraken."

"What!? I thought the tournaments were only for knights and those working on earning their shields."

"It is."

"Then why are they letting a Shang fight?"

"Haven't you been paying attention to your lessons boy! The Yamani like the Shang also take on names."

"Oh, yea."

His knight master just shook head. Joren hadn't been paying attention lately. He didn't know what had gotten into that boy. By now everyone knew that The Kraken was really Kel. he wasn't going to tell that to his unsuspecting squire though. The surprise would be good for him. Hopefully it would make him start paying attention better. He wondered though how he would respond to this piece of news. He didn't know for sure, but he suspected that they had been on bad terms with one another when she was on her probationary year as a page. And with that they arrived at the sparring field.

* * *

_Earlier that morning..._

Neal was sitting at a table picking at his food. Pondering yesterday's events. When someone sat down next to him and plopped a pile of vegetables on his plate.

"Go away, Kel," he mumbled.

Kel just sat there quietly, eating her food.

"I said go away," Neal repeated a little louder this time.

Again Kel just sat there quietly, eating her food.

Neal sighed loudly, then asked, "What do you want Kel?"

"I want to know what's bothering you."

"You didn't tell me. All of this time we've spent together and you never told me."

"Okay. I never told you. So what?"

"So what! You didn't trust me that's so what."

"Oh I trusted you. I just didn't trust your mouth."

"That's ... That's ... That's preposterous. There is nothing wrong with my mouth!"

"You're right. Nothing's wrong with your mouth. It works perfectly fine."

Neal sat there a triumphant look on his face. He had finally won an argument with Kel.

"Nope. Your mouth works perfectly fine. In fact it works to well."

Neal just shook his head. He never won any of their fights.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends," he replied shaking her hand.

"You have to admit though the look on Lord Wyldon's face when he found out who I really am was priceless."

Neal joined in her laughter.

"So are you fighting in any tournaments this afternoon, my friend?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going to show off my skills with swords this afternoon."

"Who's the unlucky fellow that you get to kill."

"What makes you think I'm fighting a guy?"

"Well, you're the only female knight that I know of besides my knight master and she wasn't fighting today."

"For once you actually have a point."

Neal groaned.

"So who are you fighting?"

"Our dear friend, Joren," she replied smirk on her face.

* * *

Joren stood nervously next to his knight master. He was racking his brain trying to remember everything that he had learned about Yamani Knights. They were trained in many different weapons. Each weapon they knew how to use they were deadly with. They were the best knights in the world.

"Are you ready squire?" asked a man interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Then step up to the center of the field."

Joren did so.

"Will The Kraken step up as well."

The crowd, which had gathered at the other end of the field parted to let the knight pass through. Joren strained his eyes to get a glace of the knight. He caught eye of Kel stepping to the center of the field. He looked around searching for the knight he was supposed to fight. Wondering what the Lump was doing here.

"Looking for something Squire?" Kel asked.

"Yes I was Lump. I was looking for The Kraken, a fierce knight, unlike you Lump," he sneered.

Kel just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm glad you think of me that way."

"What way?"

"That I'm a fierce knight."

Suddenly it dawned on Joren - Kel was The Kraken.

"But you can't be a knight. You're only 14!" he protested.

"Weren't you ever taught that in The Yamani Islands they don't have a specific age to get your shield. You get it when you've proved yourself! Now prepare to defend yourself, _Squire_," she said as she rushed at him sword drawn.

Joren quickly brought up his sword to block her sword. _Mithros! She's strong!_he thought as he used both hands to push her sword away. Kel quickly swung her sword, aiming for his left side. When he moved to block it she switched her aim to his right side. Joren stumbled backwards. Kel's sword barely missing his side. Joren decided to stop playing offensively and swung his sword towards her chest. With a flick of her wrist Kel sent his sword flying and pointed her sword point at his neck in one fluid movement.

"I yield," he said eyes wide.

With a nod of her head Kel sheathed her sword and walked over to Joren's sword, which lay on the ground. Picking it up she handed it hilt first to the stunned boy and then left the sparring field in search of Henrik.

* * *

Joren let his knight master lead him away from the sparring field. He was in a daze. Keladry of Midelan, _The Lump_, was here. A knight. And she was only 14. And she beat him. He suddenly shrugged his master's hand off of his arm. His anger had flared up. He was going to find that good for nothing whore and teach her a lesson. One that would keep her from fighting ever again. A lesson that would show everyone how weak women really were. In fact he would teach the same lesson to The Lioness, except if he taught her this lesson he would probably be charged with treason, but since Kel had ran away to The Yamani Islands, she had showed that she wasn't part of Tortall anymore and there was nothing that Tortall could do about it. He quickly began his search for Kel ditching his knight master, an evil smirk on his face and fearlessness showing in his eyes.

**Note: Tunstall Chick asked for Raoul's reaction. The reson why I didn't include him was ecause he's only seen Kel once and so he doesn't know her very well. In the future though I plan on making them friends. Plus Raoul and Dom's Company aren't here yet, this is also the reason why I didn't include Dom's reaction, which was asked for Aly of Tortall 13. Destinystar105 asked for Joren's reaction, which I had already planned on giving in this chapter. I hope you liked it. Finally The Shang Kudarung asked for Roald's reaction. I plan to have a meeting of all of Kel's friends so that should be coming eventually. Now tell me what you think and review!**


	27. Family Discussion

**Note: Sorry for being gone so long. I knew were I wanted to go with the story, I just needed to organize my thoughts. I apologize for the short length. The next xhapter should be longer and I should hopefully update soon, but no promises. Don't forget to review!**

The royal family was sitting together later that evening in their tent. Roald was dancing around the tent with his sisters celebrating the return of his friend. His father sat in his chair sulking, while the queen gave him a back rub in hopes of relieving his stress.

"Can you believe it, Mother?! Kel's here and she's a knight!" Roald laugh in excitement.

"Yes son I know," she replied very calmly, though inside she was dancing right beside her son.

"What about you Father? Can you believe it?! Kel a knight!"

"Yes son I know," he replied very solemnly.

"Isn't wonderful?!"

"Yes, wonderful, just wonderful," Jon replied sarcastically to his son's question.

"What about you Liam?" Roald asked his brother as he grabbed his hands dragging Liam into his dance, "Can you believe it?! Kel! A knight!"

"We know!" Liam curtly replied, "So shut up already."

"Liam!" Thayet cried out in reprimand as Jon said, "Yes Roald listen to your brother."

"Jon!" came Thayet's next exclamation.

"Well, I know that Kel is a knight and she is here. I feel bad enough already about not letting her stay and quite frankly all out this commotion is giving me a headache! So would you please listen to your brother for once and SHUT UP!"

Roald just stood there mouth opened and wide-eyed. He had never seen his Father act so undignified. Thayet let out a long sigh before shooing the children out of the tent and off to bed.

Kel and Henrik walked back towards their tents together hand in hand after they left the banquet.


	28. Joren's Plan

Joren paced the dirt floor in his tent contemplating. Contemplating on how to get his revenge on that good-for-nothing girl. He had been pacing around his tent since yesterday afternoon. He had been well on his way to give Kel a good beating when he realized that, it would prove nothing to her. He had beaten her up plenty of times when she was a probationary page in Tortall and it hadn't helped the situation at all. No he would have to find a different way to get at her. A way to stab her in the heart, making it bleed, filling her with pain, making her wish that she was dead. A way to get at her that would make her wish she had not gone through with her dream to become a knight. So he continued to pace. He would think of great idea and stop pacing until he found a flaw and then would continue his endless treading across the hard packed dirt floor. He didn't eat, drink, or sleep. He just paced and thought.

"Joren!" came the gruff sound of his knight master's voice as he interupted Joren's thoughts.

"Huh?" was Joren's startled reply.

"I said that you need to get change and head over to the banquet hall. Master Oakbridge has you on tonight's list to serve at the banquet," his knight master replied annoyed as if it wasn't the first time that he had told this to his squire.

"Yes Sir," came a dismal reply from Joren as he walked over to his bed to put on the attire, which his knight master had thrown onto the bed as he came into the tent.

"As soon as you're done changing head on over."

"Yes Sir," he said before muttering, "Just what I needed, another banquet," under his breath.

He slowly changed and took his time walking to the banquet hall. There he was reprimanded for being late and given his assignment. In his divine wisdom Master Oakbridge had assigned him to a table as far away from Kel's as possible. Having the extremely annoyed squire start a fight was not something that he needed on his hands.For he knew that Joren would fight until death, which is exactly what he would get. Besides he would have to find someone else to take his place and at the moment he was very shorthanded.

* * *

Joren sulked as he served the group of very old, conservative nobles, whose table he had been assigned to. He was positive that if he had not been assigned to helping Master Oakbridge tonight that he would have figured out a way to get rid of Kel. He was on his way back to the kitchen when he heard the herald cry out.

"Announcing the betrothal of The Horse and The Kraken, knights of The Yamani Islands."

Joren turned to watch as Kel walked down the stairway her arm wrapped around some Yamani noble he assumed was The Horse. He glared at them with an intensity so great that if looks had the ability to kill, both Kel and Henrik would be dead. He quickly turned on his heal, heading back to the kitchen, boiling with anger. She had no right to get married. She had given up all her rights when she decided to become a knight. She was worse than a whore. For at least they did what females were supposed to do and did not run around with weapons. He yanked the platter of food, which he was supposed to serve from the page who was handing him the food, with such a force that it almost spilled. After yelling at the page to be more careful, he headed back to his table where he angrily plopped food down on the nobles plates. He was going back to the kitchen when he stopped suddenly. That was it! He had finally thought of the perfect way to get back at the _lump_! With a smirk on his face he finished the rest of his duty and then went back to his tent where he prepared to execute his plan.

* * *

Henrik walked Kel back to her tent where he left her with a kiss. Instead of going directly back to his tent he walked along the shore of the lake thinking. He couldn't wait for the wedding. It would be spectacular, almost spectacular as Shinko's and Roald's wedding. As a gift his uncle was going to pay for the ceremony. They would have only the best. It would be simple, yet quite elegant. They would hold it right before the party left home for the Islands. Then he would be left in this strange world with only three others from his land - Shinko and her ladies-in-waiting. He would also have Kel who was neither truly Yamani or Tortallian, but a mix. That mix allowed her to fit in either land. It was a perfect melody of the two worlds. It was because of this mix that he fell in love with her. He was glad when his uncle had agreed to the marriage. The Emperor saw it as not only a way to please his favourite nephew, but also as a way to tie the two worlds together in an even tighter bond

than they currently had. Even though they had turned Kel down as a knight, she was still Tortallian and her family was very influential in both worlds. He let out a sigh and laid down near the water's edge watching the moon and thinking about home and Kel before drifting of into a peaceful sleep.

**Note: HeeHeeHee!! Cliffhanger! What is Joren's plan?! I'll give a whole batch of cyber-cookies to anyone who can guess, but I bet you won't be able to. So I'm not going to make any, but if any of do by chance guess what hiss plan is then I'll just go and join the evil bunny who is trying to take over the world and get some from him. Okay this is starting to get very strange. I think that I've been thinking too much about Joren. I better go and clear out my mind. Hmmm I wonder if Walmart sells Q-tips that are long enough? **


	29. Joren's Plan, Which Doesn't Work

**Note: First I apologize for any spelling errors (spell check wasn't working again). Secondly, thanks for the interesting reviews. Oh yea Tunstall Chick how are you supposed to be able to strangle me in your sleep? I don't know, interesting idea though. : ) You're all on the right track though about Joren's plan. I was unable to get an cyber-cookies, so to make up for it I got you all hot cyber-fudge brownies with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge and carmel drizzled all over it. Then a sprinkle of sprinkles and a cherry on top. I'm making you hungry aren't I? Oh well, enjoy the chapter.**

Kel stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair. She was waiting for Henrik to come and pick her up. He had planned a picknick for the two of them and he had told her that he had a surprise for her. She sighed thinking about Henrik. He was handsome and very kind. As a favourite nephew of the Emperor he had grown up quite spolied, though he didn't act the part at all. He was generous, spending his extra time helping farmers harvest their crops and merchants unload their latest shipment. He became greatly loved by the people of The Yamani Islands and he became their voice. Through him they explained their problems to the Emperor, who then did his best to fix them. When Henrik left to find his Name he had helped to set up a system, which still allowed the people to come to their ruler with their problems. Due to all of this the Emperor recived a group of many faithful followers who followed him mostly out of love. They would fight for him, should the need arise, until their death. For those who follow out of love and not fear are the most faithful of all, went a very wise Yamani saying. Yes, he was still a cruel man. It was not wise to go behind his back or make him angry, unless you had a wish for your head to be chopped off or for one of his assasins to murder you in your sleep, but deep down he had a heart, which cared. He was a very thoughtful man. As a gift he was paying for their wedding. She couldn't wait to be married to Henrik, for she wanted to become one with his gentleness, his love, and his compassion.

Glancing at her timepiece she sighed wondering where he was. It wasn't like him to be late and he was supposed to meet her here half an hour ago. She decided to go and look for him when a very solemn looking Neal walked in.

"Why hello Neal. Have you by chance seen Henrik?" she asked her troubled friend.

"Yes, I've seen him," he replied.

"What's wrong Neal?" she asked now very worried over her friend's behavior.

"It's Henrik. He's...He's...He's," Neal stuttered.

"He's what Neal?" she asked with no emotion showing through her mask.

"He's...He's...He's...I think you should sit down," Neal quickly said to delay the news he had to give his friend.

"He's what Neal?" she asked very annoyed that her friend couldn't just tell her what was wrong with Henrik.

"I said that I think you should sit down," he replied taking her arm and leading her over to her bed.

"I don't want to sit down, Neal. I want to know what is wrong with Henrik!" she angirly replied, barley able to hide the anguish in her voice from not knowing what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Kel, but he's," Neal started and then took a deep breathe, "He's dead Kel. Someone stabbed him in the heart. He was found this morning lying near the lake, a peacful look on his face. He didn't feel any pain."

"Well if that's all, I better be going now," she replied with no emotion showing on her face or through her voice, "I'm the princess's bodyguard and I have a job to do. So if you will excuse me, I must go," she finished as she left the tent in search of Shinko.

Neal stood inside her tent for a few moments flabbergasted. He had just broken to her the news that her betrothed was dead, yet she showed no emotion. She acted as if he had just told her what the weather was supposed to be like, not like someone she loved had been killed. With a shake of his head he alowly walked back to the group, which had sent him on his sad mission.

"So how did she take it?" asked Owen in a not so jolly way.

"She didn't show any emotion at all. It was as if I had told her that it was supposed to be sunny today."

"You do have to remember that she has been trained in the Yamani ways and they are taught to show no emotion," Roald said.

"Yes, but I was the only one there. I was her friend. She could have cried on my shoulder for all I cared, but she just brushed me off in search of Shinko claiming she had a job to do," Neal relied. He was hurt that his friend hadn't turned to him for comfort.

"Well I guess there isn't anything that we can do about it," Owen replied, as the group broke up wandering in different directions, wondering how to comfort their friend. They all felt sad about Henrik's death for he had become a part of their circle, yet they didn't know how to show their remorse for if Kel didn't show her sadness, should they?

* * *

Kel wandered through the tents thinking. Henrik was dead. Neal had said he had been murdered. On the outside she looked very calm and peaceful, but on the inside she was torn up. She felt as if someone had chopped her into a million pieces. She held back tears and planted a firm look on her face. She had been assigned to protect the princess and she was going to do it, regardless if Henrik was dead. She shoved her emotions into a deep, dark place in her soul, locking them out, not allowing them to come and haunt her. She was a Yamani knight. A stone. She had no emotion. Only a drive to do as she was commanded. She did whatever the Emperor wanted. Her life was completely devoted to him. She finally found Shinko. From that moment forward she hardly left her side. She moved a sleeping mat into Shinko's tent so she could guard her durning the night. Her tent, which she now used only to store her weapons and other things she moved so that the two tents were touching. That way she could access her weapons easily in the middle of the night if she found a need for them.

Kel became a ghost, haunting where ever Shinko went. She was no longer a person. She didn't laugh or have conversations with her friends. She only did her job. Protecting the princess. Her eyes dared anyone to try to lay a hand on the princess. People talked about the look in her eyes. It brought fear to many people. They caused people to ignore her and to stop trying to converse with her. She wrote a letter to the Emperor telling him about the tragic death of his nephew. She waited for a reply. For without his consent she would not be able to dispose of the garbage, which tore her heart from her body.

No one knew for sure who had killed Henrik. They were waiting for Numair to return from the north so that he could trace the ensence on the knife. Alanna was strong in healing, but was unable to perform the spells that would tell her whose essence it was. Jon was also strong in magic, but he had gone back to Corus before Henrik's death to clear up a problem between some nobles and had not returned. Kel had her suspicions. She was almost positive that Henrik was killed to get back at her. No one in the Yamani party was stupid enough to kill the Emperor's nephew, not that any of them were his enemy and she didn't know of any enemies that he had made in Tortall. She was almost sure that it was Joren. He had always hated her and he probably hated her all the more for beating him when the fought with swords.

So now she just waited. Waited for Numair to come and confirm her suspicions. Waited for the Emperor to respond and tell her to dispose of Joren. Waited for the chance to get her revenge.

* * *

Joren couldn't believe it. His plan had backfired on him. Instead of turning Kel into a weak female, it had turned her into even more of a warrior. In fact that was all she did anymore, was sbe a warrior. He sighed. He should have just stuck to his first plan of beating her up. _Oh well,_ he thought. After that he forgot about the whole incident.

**Note: I'm evil. First I made you starving for hot fudge brownie sundays. Then you begged me not to kill Henrik, but he's dead anyways. And then I reminded you about the hot fudge brownies you were sooooo hungry for, but you forgot in your rage about me killing Henrik. Just to warn you all if you try to attempt to harm me I live in a fortress that has a fifty foot wide moat full of pirahanas. If you try to take a boat across it will probably sink since there are lots of hidden obstacles in the murky water. If you by some chance do make it across the moat you then would have to scale up the hundred foot stone wall, which is kept nice and burning hot by my pet dragons. Then if you miracously climb the wall you have to cross an inner moat filled with crocodiles. After that you have to go through a deadly maze in which I keep my Tarous. Not only is there the Tarous there are also lots of other dangerous obstacles, which would make you shudder if I told you about them. If you make it through the maze you will have finally made it to the house. All the windows and doors are booby trapped, but you can only attempt those if you survive my guard dogs. Inside is a deadly room filled with lions that you must pass through in order to get to the area in which I actually live. In order to get me you will have to survive all of my body guards, which is composed of Yamani Knights. Oh did I forget to mention that I'm related to the Emperor? If you even attempted to touch me he would order you to be quatered. If you don't know what that is you don't want to know. Of course that would be after he tortures you. So no threats or I'll tell. I really do hate being a nark, but then I'm evil so I can't really help it. Now can I? Oh yea, sorry about the warm ooy gooy fudge brownie sundaies that you're craving for. Hee Hee Hee!! Okay I promise I won't tell my the Emperor about your threats, but only because I enjoy reading them and laughing at them. : ) That and I know I'm perfectly safe in my very dangerous fortress. Now review and tell me what you think, how evil I am, and what you want to do to me, but can't because of my fortress. Now normally authors say that they won't write a new chapter until they get a certain number of reviews, so just to be different maybe I won't update until I get 100 story alerts. At the moment I have 92, which means I only need 8 more. So either I need 8 more story alerts or I need 92 reviews (that shuldn't be too hard since I have 92 people on my story alert list now should it?) Well its up to ya all. If you want to ever find out what happens to Joren you better put me on story alert and/or review, the sooner you do the sooner you can enjoy his fate. Just call me Evil, with a capital E of course. : )**


	30. The Emperor's Fury

**Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers. Hope you enjoy my story. I promise I won't do anything else that is really evil in the future. Wait maybe I shouldn't promise that. Just ignore that promise. I don't make promises I can't keep and well I really have no idea if I will be able to keep that one. **

The Dragon walked into the Emperor's chamber to find a very irritated man. The Emperor was reading a letter and the farther he read the more irritated he became. From the marks on the outside of the missive The Dragon assumed that it was from The Kraken. He came to a stop in front of the Emperor and bowed in the required fashion. He patiently waited for the Emperor to finish reading the letter and acknowledge him.

"Get up Liam," the Emperor ordered in a very annoyed voice, "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what Your Majesty?"

"That Henrik is dead."

"What?" Liam questioned, very confused, Henrik was a very healthy boy, unless... "Murder?"

"Yes, murder."

"But why? He didn't have any enemies in our party and if he did they wouldn't have murdered him in fear of what you would have done with them. I don't think he would have..." he said before being interupted by the Emperor.

"No. No. No. Kel thinks that he was murdered to spite her."

"Ah. So does she have any idea who this fiend is?"

"She's pretty sure that its Joren of Stone Mountain. They fought quite a lot when she was a probationary page."

"Stone Mountain. Name sounds familar. Wasn't it Stone Mountain that cheated you on the grain deal."

"Yes. You're right it was Stone Mountain. Cheated us out of 500 bushels of grain," the Emperor replied stroking his chin.

"Ahh. I know that look. You have a plan."

"Yes I do. I think that the death of his son would be repayment for the death of Henrik and I'll cancel his debt on the grain deal due to his grief. What do you think?"

"I think you're quite right. Losing your only son, is quite sad. Canceling the deabt he owes for the grain is the right thing to do."

"Well, then I need an assasin."

"And which one would that be?"

"I think The Star would be perfect for this assigment."

"Of course," Liam replied bowing deeply before leaving the chamber.

The next morning Liam took the next boat leaving for Tortall, taking with him a small party.

* * *

Kel walked exactley two steps behind Shinko and to the left. Shinko sighed. She liked Kel, but the treatment she was giving her was starting to annoy her. She was on her way to meet Roald and some of his friends. Roald was also very worried about Kel along with the rest of her friends and they were going to try and do something about it. She only hoped it worked. This morning she had about lost her patience when she was brushing her hair and saw Kel's solemn reflection in the mirror exactly two steps behind her and to the left.

"Good day Shinko," Roald said, interrupting Shinko's thoughts, "Good day Kel."

Shinko gave the proper greeting in return, but Kel just gave a slight nod of her head.

"So how have you been?" Neal asked Shinko.

"Just fine. No assasination attempts or rabid squirrel attacks."

Neal, Roald, Owen, and Shinko let out a laugh at Shinko's joke. Kel just starred straight ahead as if she wasn't even there.

"Well how about you Kel? How have you been?" Neal asked.

"Fine," was all that she uttered.

"So what have you been doing Shinko?" asked Owen.

"Well there's the banquets and then I'm embroidering a tapestry with the story of The Lioness, as well as practicing with my glaive."

"Jolly! How about you Kel?"

Kel just gave him a What-Do-You-Think-I've-Been-Doing look.

"Well that's jolly too."

They passed the next few moments in silence unitl Shinko interrupted it.

"So Neal, how are you faring with The Lioness?"

"Just fine. Kel how have you been enjoying your time back in Tortall?"

"It's been just 'jolly'," she said mockingly, then snapped, "I'm the princess's body guard and I have a job to do so stop trying to make small talk with me."

"Well I wouldn't be trying to make small talk with you if you actually made an attempt to converse with us," he replied fustrated, "I mean ever since Henrik died, you've become a ghost following Shinko everywhere. You act like you didn't love Henrik, like his life doesn't I mean didn't matter."

"Without death there wouldn't be life. If us giving up our life means that someone else can live then we should do it gladly," she answered back.

"Is that the kind of things that they taught you in The Yamani Islands?" Neal asked in disgust.

"Yes! You have a problem with that?!" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Yes, I do because they taught you that its not proper to grieve."

"Oh it's fine to grieve, but only if your a peasant or a Lady, not if you're a warrior."

"Did you forget that you are a Lady, Kel?"

"No. I am not a Lady. I am a warrior. I will fight until my death, which I will gladly give up so that others might live, just like Henrik did."

"His death didn't help anyone. It was murder!"

"How do you think decomposers survive Neal?"

"That's just sick Kel," he said before turning and leaving a look of disgust on his face.

Roald and Owen just stood there wided-eyed until Kel glared at them, causing them to scurry after Neal.

"That wasn't very nice Kel," Shinko reprimanded.

"I don't instruct you in the ways of being a Lady, so you shouldn't instruct me on how to be a warrior," Kel replied

With a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head Shinko walked off with Kel close behind. Kel was tired of her friends thinking that the way she grieved was wrong. Just because she didn't break down and cry, didn't mean that she didn't care that Henrik was dead. She had been shown in both Tortall and The Yamani Islands that crying was a feminine weakness. Then in The Yamani Islands they were taught many different philosophies like the one she told Neal. She had worked harder at hiding her emotions than any of the other pages and squires to prove that she wasn't a weak female that would break down at the first sign of blood. That was why she had started to guard Shinko so closley, so that she wouldn't break down. She slept in Shinko's tent so that she couldn't cry herself to sleep. Deep down she was a wreck, she just didn't know how to get rid of it.

* * *

"What's wrong Meathead?" asked a young man with blue eyes, which plopped down on a stool next to a very drunk Neal.

"That you call me Meathead. I hate that name." was the drunk man's reply.

"Awww. Come on. Cousin's right. I can call you whatever I want. Now really what's wrong? Having female problems?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean no. Well I don't know."

"It's either yes or no Neal. There isn't any in between."

"Well. It's Kel. Ever since Henrik died, she's closen up, focusing only on her work. She won't even say hello. And no I am not smitten by her, I'm only her friend."

"Sure. Well about her ignoring you issues, I maybe able to help. I'll have a talk with her soon."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it and seriously I'm not smitten."

"Whatever, Meathead..."

"Hi Neal," cried out a female voice, interrupting the blue-eyed man.

Neal turned around and his eyes lite up when he saw the source of the hello.

"Okay fine. You're not smitten by Kel," mumbled Neal's cousin.

"Hi Yuki," Neal said in a dreamy way.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh yes," Neal replied coming out of his dreamy state, "Yuki this is my cousin Domitan."

"It's Dom, you Meathead," Dom retroted at the use of his full name.

"Meathead?" Yuki questioned, holding back a giggle.

"Don't ask Love and besides I can call you whatever I want. It's cousin's right, _Domitan_."

**Note: Well our dreamy, blue-eyed sergant has finally made an entrance. Sadly though, Joren is still alive and kicking. **_**Sighs**_**. Can't have too much excitment in one chapter, my dearies. You might all have a heart attack or stroke and we wouldn't want that happening, now would we?**


	31. Tears

**

* * *

**

Note: For those of you who are confused, The Yamani Knight called The Dragon is also named Liam. I didn't plan it this way, it kind of just happened. Now I know that many of you would have loved to review on the last chapter, but the site wouldn't let you log in. So I'm being nice a updating, but I expect more reviews for this chapter and feel free to go back and review for the last chapter. I already have the rest of the story written, except for the last chapter, which I'm working on. So it is up to ya all on how fast you get to read the rest of the story and find out what happens.

Liam walked down the long, wood plank, thankful to be on dry land after the journey across the sea. They had made great timing since there had been a very favorable wind, but it had made the boat toss around a little bit too much for Liam's liking. They had docked in a southern port in Tortall. Hopefully, very near where the Royal family was gatherd. He and his group walked through town stopping only to purchase a few needed supplies, before heading to the outskirts of town. Since the day was mostly gone they set up camp on the edge of the forest. They were sitting down to a dinner of fresh caught rabbit when another group stopped nearby and set up camp as well.

* * *

Numair sighed as he picketed his horse. He was glad that they were almost back to the Royal family. He could have come much faster if he had shape-shifted into a hawk, but he had to return with the company of men that the king had sent north with him. He was anxious to be on his way. Murder mysteries had always intrigued him and he was very excited that he was finally able to help solve one. The party was hopefully only a days ride away from where they had made camp.

* * *

"I am tired of this Kel!" Shinko informed her friend, "You are going to go out with Yuki tonight and will have a good time. I will be fine by myself for a few hours and Roald is coming over. He is almost a knight after all and should be perfectly capable of protecting me if something should happen and before you ask the Queen will be here as a chaperone."

"No, Shinko. The Emperor put me in charge of your protection, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Kel, you are driving me crazy. Ever since Henrik died I have not had one moment without you hovering around me and it's usually two feet behind me and to the left. For once I would like to have some time without you hanging around, making me feel like I have a ghost following me everywhere."

"Hello everyone. Ready to go Kel?" Yuki asked as she walked into the tent.

"Yes," Shinko answered, as Kel replied, "No."

"Great! Then lets go."

Kel just stood there glaring at Yuki and Shinko.

"Come on Kel. You can either come nicley or I can use magic to drag you."

"You don't have the Gift Shinko," Kel pointed out.

"No, but I know a coule of people that do and would be more than glad to do it for me."

"Fine. You both win, but this is the only time that I am going to do this," Kel retroted stomping from the tent.

Yuki hurried after her friend. She wanted to make sure that Kel went to the right place.

"This way Kel," Yuki called out turning around a corner.

Kel followed behind in a huff. They finally ended up in front of the local tavern.

"I'm not drinking, Yuki. I need to stay alert."

"Fine, but lets go in anyways. You never know who you'll meet in a place like this and they do serve lemonade for those folks who want to stay away from the heavy stuff."

"Alll right," Kel mumbled as she followed Yuki into the tavern.

"Kel! Yuki! Over here!" called out a familar voice.

Both women turned in the direction of the voice to see who was calling out their names.

"Oh look. There's Neal. Lets go join him," Yuki informed Kel as she grabbed Kel's arm and dragged her to the table.

"Have a seat," Neal said as they neared the table, "I would like to introduce my cousin Domitan."

"It's Dom, _Meathead_," Dom hastly informed his cousin of his dislike of his full name.

"Meathead?" Kel asked barely able to hold back a laugh, "Is that why someone left meat all over your head durning the night when I was a probationary page."

"Unfortuanlty, Yes," Neal responed solemnly while every one else laughed over his name, "Well if this is what you all are going to talk about I guess I'll leave."

"Wait for me Neal. I'll come with you and I promise I won't mention your nickname," Yuki called after the departing man.

"Fine, but hurry up," Neal called back to her.

"Well, you know my name, but I'm not sure that I know yours," Dom informed Kel as the two of them sat alone at the table.

"It's The Kraken," she replied.

"Some name. Wonder what your parents were thinking when they gave you that for a name."

"Well actually that's my true Name. Everyone gets one before they become a squire in The Yamani Islands. The name I was given by my parents, is actually Keladry, but only my least favourite aunts call me by that, everyone else calls me Kel."

"Well Kel I'm glad to make your aquatince. Hopefully I'll stay on your good side. I wouldn't want to have to fight you off."

"So tell me about yourself?" Kel asked Dom.

"Welll I'm..." he started.

They talked for a couple of hours until Dom finally brought up the subject that he promised his cousin that he would talk about.

"So, I hear that your betrothed was killed recently."

"Yes, he was murdered," she replied.

"You don't seem to upset about it."

"Oh. I bet I know what this is all about. Neal put you up to this didn't he? Well let me tell you mister, I am plenty upset about his death I just show it in a different way then other people do and if you'll excuse me I have to go. I am the princess's body guard after all and she doesn't seem to be here," Kel calmly replied before leaving the tavern and returning to the princess's tent.

"So did you have a fun time?" Shinko asked when Kel walked in.

"Stop trying to set me up Shinko. You can tell everyone else that the next time you all get together to plot. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed," Kel finished as she grabbed her bedroll and weht into her tent. She had decided that she could guard the princess well enough from it. Shinko was starting to get on her nerves and she needed some time alone. For the first time since Henrik's death she lay in bed and cried herself to sleep.


	32. The Star

The Dragon and his party entered the camp at the same time as Numair and his party arrived. Both scurried of in different directions. The Dragon in search of the princess and Kel, while Numair was looking for the king.

* * *

"Your Majesty," The Dragon adressed Shinko as he bowed.

"Rise," Shinko ordered.

"I have some buisness with The Kraken if Your Majesty doesn't mind leaving us alone for a few moments," he said as he rose.

"Oh no. Not at all. Take as long as you want. I was just about to go riding with Roald and some friends," she replied before leaving the tent and heading towards where the horses were picketed.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" Kel asked as soon as Shinko was gone.

"I am here on important buisness," he replied as he guarded the tent against eavesdroppers.

"What kind of buisness?" Kel asked him suspiciously.

"Well the Emperor has need for his assasin The Star."

"Ahh," Kel replied for things had just become clearer for her. Only the Emperor and Liam knew the names of all of the assasins. Her name was something that the Emperor wanted to guard very carefully. If anyone Tortall knew that she was an assasin for the Emperor, she would probably be beheaded on the spot.

"This Joren of Stone Mountain needs to go. Not only did Joren kill Henrik, but his father cheated the Emperor out of some grain not to long ago. The Emperor needs you to get rid of the scum. Hopefully the loss of the only heir of Stone Mountain will change his father."

"You're right. Joren's father is very conservative and he won't let his daughters inherite. Tell the Emperor he's a genus. Killing two birds with one stone is always so much funner. When do I hit?"

"How about tonight?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"Lets wait until tomorrow Numair, to test the knife for essence. It will be dusk in less than an hour and we do have a banquet tonight. One more day shouldn't make too much of a difference. The culprit could be long gone by now," the queen suggested.

"Your wish is my command," Numair replied as he bowed elegantly.

* * *

_"I can't believe it. This was suppossed to be an easy job. Get in kill the princess and anyone who stands in your way and leave. Stop the treaty from happening. You killed the last canidate for the marriage. This shouldn't be much harder. Instead I end up be killed in my sleep. Probably some double crosser who is afraid to stand and fight like a man. I swear whoever killed me I will make your stay in the peaceful relams not so peaceful. Get in. Kill her. Get out. As simple as that. Get in. Kill her. Get out," _were the thoughts coming from a ghost whose was riding a pigeon a ghost that was stopped from completing a dreadful job.

**Note: Don't complain about the shortness of the chapter. I know that it is short, but I didn't want everything happening at once. I promise the next chapter will be full of excitment. As to who the ghost is you will just have to wait and find out. I promise a wonderful treat to anyone who can figure it out and I guarentee that no will. Later**


	33. The Death of Joren

_Later that night after the banquet..._

Kel pulled on her dark assassin clothes. They were black, thus allowing her to blend in with the darkness of the night. They were also spelled with a spell that didn't leave any of her essence behind, making her untraceable. She would love to torture Joren for all that he had done to her, but she knew it was futile. If she tried to torture him he would awaken and yell. That would inform everyone of her presence. Going in and killing him, then leaving was the best thing to do. She left her tent sneaking from one to another, using shadows to hide her presence. The Dragon was covering her and would be her alibi for her if anyone should question her about her whereabouts, which was very doubtful, since only those who were knights and the Emperor himself knew the multiple identities that Yamani knights had. She had finally made it to Joren's tent listening for any sounds, which would tell her if he had any visitors. No sound came from the tent.

Looking around she checked to make sure that no one was looking before she silently slipped into the tent. She quickly pulled her knife from her sheath. She strode over to the bed where he was laying and slit his throat. Then she silently slipped of the covers and left her mark on his bare chest. She quickly uttered a sound, which made the blood fall from her blade that was spelled to do so. After replacing her knife she left the tent as soundlessly as she had entered and returned to her tent. She replaced all of her gear and crawled into bed.

* * *

_The next morning..._

The unfortunate pigeon, which carried the bloodthirsty ghost sat on a branch looking into the tent where the queen was watching Numair checking the blade, which killed Henrik, for essence.

"Well?" the queen questioned as a look of disappointment appeared on Numair's face, "Do you know who did it?"

"Yes, I know who did it. Unfortunately it was one of your squires."

"Who?" she asked with worry.

"Joren of Stone Mountain."

"I better get the constable and Wyldon. I wish Jon was..."

"Thayet?" a voice called out.

"Jon?"

"I'm back. Do you still need me to check that blade for essence?" he asked walking into the tent.

"You're actually a couple of minutes late. Numair just finished."

"That's fine. I trust his ability with essence spells better than mine. So Numair tell me who is our fiend."

"Joren of Stone Mountain."

"Gods!" Jon yelled out in surprise.

The constable, Lord Wyldon, Thayet, Jon, Numair, and Joren's knight master all stood outside of the young squire's tent.

"Joren," his knight master called out, "Joren."

No reply came. The group entered to see something that they had not expected. Joren was lying in his bed, with a slit throat and a very intricate throwing star carved onto his bare chest.

"Get George! Now!" Jon order Numair, "And don't breathe a word of it."

Everyone was silent as they waited for George and Numair to return.

"What's wrong Jon? Numair won't tell me anything..." George began before he turned to see the corpse that lay on the bed.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Jon asked.

"Yes I do. I'll tell you elsewhere if you don't mind."

"No not at all."

The group dispersed with warnings that if any of this got out it would be their heads. Jon lead George into a tent that he had spelled against eavesdroppers.

"So who is it?" Jon asked as soon as they entered.

"The Star. He is a Yamani assassin and that's about all that I know about him. He was the one who killed my last reliable spy in The Islands, except then he worked with another assassin. One called The Cross. You should see the two designs carved together. It's beautiful, though deadly. One of the servant girls who worked in my agent's house was under strict orders to return home should anything happen to him. Unfortunately she died on the voyage home. Luckily I was able to recover drawing of the image carved into his chest. The rest of the information she had for me was thrown overboard."

"So it's pretty much hopless then of finding who did this."

"All we know is that it was someone from The Yamani Islands and that the Emperor ordered Joren's death since Henrik was his favourite nephew."

"Do you think that he will want to end the treaty, George?'

"I doubt it. A new party from The Islands arrived yesterday and they haven't said anything so I think the treaty is safe."

"Thank the gods."

* * *

The ghost left his bird to enter the Peaceful Realms. He now knew who to harass when he decided to join him in the Peaceful Realms. Joren of Stone Mountain was going to have a very bad afterlife.

* * *

Kel was sitting in her tent. The flap between hers and Shinko's tents had been opened to allow plenty of room for the many friends that had gathered there to talk about the death of Joren. She was starting to get rather bored of the conversation when her attention was diverted a familiar figure that had just walked in. _No. It couldn't be._Kel thought before her eyes lite up and she yelled out a name. The man turned to her and she realized it was true. She hurtled herself into his arms. "Don't do that to me ever again. I love you," was all Kel was able to whisper before she started to cry. _Her Henrik was alive._

**Note: Surprise! Henrik's alive and you all thought he was dead, but how can that be possible you may ask. Well you'll just have to read on, now won't you. Oh and if you thought that the ghost was Henrik, how dare you, he would never do anything like that. Now tell me how much you love me. **


	34. Henrik's Story

**Note: For those who are confused The Cross is Henrik's assassin name. And now here is the story on how Henrik was able to stay alive.**

"After I had left Kel at her tent I went on a walk to think. Eventually I ended up at the lake. There I layed down and was looking at the moon thinking of home when I must have fallen asleep. Next thing I know I was tied up in a tent and I wasn't able to remember anything. I heard some people talking just outside...

"How much longer do you think he'll be knocked out."

"About another couple of hours. After that we'll drug him until Jenrish returns."

_Jenrish,_ Henrik thought, _the name sounds vaguley familar._

"How long did he say it would take for him to do the job?" the first man asked.

"He should be back an hour before dawn and we'll return our friend to the edge of the lake. Anyone who sees Jenrish enter the princess's tent will think that it's just The Horse checking on his charge."

"We were quite fortuanate that the Emperor sent our friend here to be the princess's private body guard."

Henrik let out a small moan. The men outside became totally silent and very still.

"What's that?"

"I think our friend has awakened."

Henrik was given something that made him very sleepy. He fought the sleepiness, but eventually it won and his eyelids closed as he fell into a very deep sleep. He awoke several hours later to the aound of panic in the men's voices.

"What do you mean Jenrish is dead?"

"He was found by the lake murdered. They think that he is our friend here."

"What are we going to do? We were told to bring no prisoners home."

"We can't kill him!"

"Why not? It would be the easiest thing to do."

"Yes, but what if the king found out that we had him and then killed him? He could be a very useful tool for the country."

"Wait. You're right. Who knows what favors the king will give us if we brought him back with us."

"Well then what are we waiting for? We have no reason to hang around here. Lets go."

...After that I fell into a deep sleep. They dragged me across the country, heading for their homeland. I didn't have a chance to escape until one night...

"Well are you going to drug him?"

"Umm...Well..Actually..."

"Just spit it out."

"We don't have anymore."

"What?! What do you mean we don't have anymore?"

"It's gone. Empty. All used up."

"What are we going to do then?"

"I guess we'll just have to tie him up really well."

"I suppose so. Here's some rope."

A man walked into the tent where Henrik was. He quickly bound the still droggy boy and then left as soon as he had finished the job. Henrik lay there for a couple of hours in a daze until the rest of the druggs finally wore off. He teasted the bindings and found them tied on very tightly. Using the spikes of metal on his boots, which were put there exactley for this purpose he quickly removed the ropes around his wrists and then untied the other ropes that bound his ankles together. Removing two knives that were hidden in the rubber soles of his boots, he snuck outside, there he found two men lying beside a small fire. He quickly slit both throats. He gathered food rations and borrowed the men's horses, heading away from the direction that they were going and back to were he had come from.

...And here I am, back safe and sound," Henrik finished.

"Do you have any idea who they were working for?" George asked.

"Yes, I do. They were working for Tusaine."

"But why?" Jon questioned, "We have a good relationship with them."

"I think it has more to do with The Yamani Islands than with Tortall."

"Wait a minute, before we get into all of this, would you mind explaining why this Jenrish looks so much like you?" George asked.

"I don't know how to say this, but Jenrish is...I mean was my brother - my twin brother."

"What?!" exclaimed Kel, "you never told me you had a brother, let alone a twin. All this time I thought you were an only child."

"Just let me explain. Though we looked alike we had very different personalities. While I was caring and helpful, Jenrish was cruel and mean. He enjoyed torturing animals and was very mean to me. When we were seven he was kidnapped and we never saw him again. Five years later he was spotted in Tusaine in their training school for assasins. When the Emperor found out we were forbidden to speak about him and all of our ties with Tusaine were cut and they've held a grudge on us ever since because we were their biggest customer for grain and rice. That's why they have been trying to kill Shinko. If it was just a matter of not wanting the treaty to go through they would have killed off all of your children Jon. It would have been much easier, since you have so few. I suspect that they are the ones who were responsible for the death of the first princess that was going to marry Roald. They do enjoy using sickness to cover up their paths and cause a painful death for their victims."

"All of this over rice and grain?" Thayet questioned.

"It's very complicated and it's more about the money than the rice and grain."

"I suppose we better get moving, it's not safe with assasins everywhere. Maybe we should just head back to the palace," Jon suggested.

"I suppose so, but we will have to finish it eventually. The people do want to see their future queen," Thayet replied.

"As soon as it's safe, I promise we will finish our trek through the land, my love, my rose."

"Jon," Alanna said in a very annoyed voice.

"Yes?"

"Stop getting so mushy."


	35. Dear Mom and Dad

_Six years later..._

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I hope all is going well in The Yamani Islands. I was saddened that you had to leave so soon after our wedding. It was a wonderful ceremony and I was delighted that we were able to find a way to include both Yamani and Tortallian ways in the ceremony. I was greatly surprised when you gave us the house in Corus as our own. It allows us to live close enough to the castle that we can get there in a hurry, yet it gives us a place for privacy. There isn't much of that there now days. Roald and Shinko are expecting there first child and the whole place is in an uproar to prepare for the future heir to the throne. I was gladdened when the Emperor relieved us as the princess's personal body guards once her and Roald's wedding took place and instead made us her personal advisors. _

_Do you remember that mysterious well wisher I had so many years ago, who was sending me gifts and bought Peachblossom for me? Well I finally found out who it was. It was Sir Alanna! All those years I had thought that she hadn't cared about me and whether or not I became a knight. It ends up that she cared quite a lot. Lord Wyldon hadn't wanted her hanging around me, claiming that it would be unfair. The king had to order her not to do anything with me at all. From what I understand she was very mad at him over the incident, especially after Lord Wyldon didn't allow me to stay._

_Speaking of Lord Wyldon, we're actually friends now. Not close ones, but I can talk to him without wanting to pound him into the ground. He has a great sense of humor once you get to know him. Recently his family came to visit him and I was able to meet them. His has a very lovley wife and his daughters are quite nice, well except for Cecilia (she's the oldest) she is a snob. At least to me she is. She doesn't think that it's proper for women to be warriors. I actually have great news. Lord Wyldon's oldest grandaughter, Olivia (her father is Lord Wyldon's oldest son Fredrick) wants to become a knight and her father agreed as long as her grandfather said it was all right. He said yes! There may actually be hope for Tortall._

_All of this talk on Lady knights reminds me. Are there any other girls besides Namane trying for their shields in The Yamani Islands? Wish Namane the best of luck for me. I met her once and enjoyed her company. I've also heard rumors of a couple of girls trying for their shields in Carthaki, but I haven't been able to confirm them yet. Anders was saying Cherry _(Anders youngest daughter) _might be interested in trying to get her shield when she is old enough. She is quite fair with a glaive and is a surperb archer for being nine. _

_She is visiting me and Henrik at the moment. She was quite stunned by Corus' size as I was when I first saw it. She sends her love and wonders when you will be visiting, as do I. Anyways she was quite surprised when Henrik and I gave her Sakuyo's foal. The foal's sire is Henrik's stallion Tramp. She promptly named the horse Lady Knight after me and Alanna as well as in hope of what she wishes to become. I promised her that I would personally bring the foal to Mindelan when she was strong enough to travel that far. Anders has promised to help her train it to become a great warhorse. Hopefully it will retain Tramp's size and will as well as Sakuyo's grace and beauty. _

_I miss you and love you both. _

_Your loving daugter,_

_Kel_

_P.S. I can't wait for your next visit, I have great news for you that is not proper to write about in a letter. _

Ilane let the piece of paper float to the floor before retriving it as she quickly left her apartments in search of the Emperor to tell him of the lasr part of Kel's message. It was time.

THE END

**Note: How's that? A cliffhanger for an ending? Anyways I just put it there in set up for a sequel. So if you want me to write a sequel review and let me know. I also would like to know who you would like it to focus on. Should it be Kel? Or how about Olivia, Cherry, or Namane? What about someone totally different? Maybe Henrik? Or should it be a combination of a group of people? Let me know what you think. Until then. **


	36. Author's Note

**Hola!! This is just a note to let ya' all know what is goin' on. I am going to write a sequel. I have decided to focus on many different characters and I will do my best so that you can keep track of them all. I will be going away on vacation for a couple of weeks. Durning this time I plan on writing the story so that I can make sure it works. So don't expect me to post it until after the fourth of July, unless by some miracle I get it done super fast. We will be driving a lot so I should have a bunch of extra time to write the story and I own a laptop, but then I plan on writing a lot of other stuff as well. So we will just have to see what happens. As for the title, I am not yet sure what it will be. As soon as I figure it out I will post it here. So as soon as it is written and I figure out a title name I will let ya' all know. Thanks again for reading my story and reviewing. It is amazing how much my writing has improved by writing fanfiction. I recently went back and read my first fanfic and about barfed. It was that bad! An okay story line. Terrible writing. My more current work is much better. I can't wait to see what my next story does to help my writing. **

**So thanks for reading and reviewing, I can't wait to hear from ya' all in my next story,**

**Till later,**

**Sea-Aggie**


	37. 2nd Author's Note

**Okay I have decided on a title name and have even more news. This story just became a trilogy! I have decided to call it The Yamani Knight Trilogy.. The first story I am going to rename Assassin. The second one will be Spy and the final one Knight. I am working on the story and I will post it after I have COMPLETELY finished it. That way I won't have to work about writer's block and neither will you. Plus I can make sure it works. So hopefully it will be done by July 4th. So hope to talk to ya all later!**


	38. Final Author's Note!

This a quick note to announce that The Yamani Knight Trilogy, Part 2: Spy is now posted

This a quick note to announce that The Yamani Knight Trilogy, Part 2: Spy is now posted! Hope you all enjoy it!

**See you there,**

**Sea-Aggie**

**P.S. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
